<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brother Jack by RowanSilverwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611954">Brother Jack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSilverwolf/pseuds/RowanSilverwolf'>RowanSilverwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All is well [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jack the Ripper Murders, Mentions of Violence, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Threats of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSilverwolf/pseuds/RowanSilverwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During their goodbyes to Jack the Torchwood team were alerted to strange rift activity. With the Doctor and Rose, they race to the scene and find something completely out of place. A sequel to "The Madness Inside”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All is well [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If I’ve forgotten any tags please let me know. Xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"If driving fast cars you like,</p><p>if low bars you like,</p><p>if old hymns you like,</p><p>or bare limbs you like,</p><p>if Mae West you like,</p><p>or me undressed you like;</p><p>why nobody will oppose."</p><p>Jack looked in his rearview mirror and waggled his eyebrows and Rose and Ianto.</p><p>"And every night the set that's smart is</p><p>indulging in Doctor's parties on the road,</p><p>Anything goes.</p><p>So though I'm not a great romancer,<br/>
I know that you're bound to answer when I propose,</p><p>Anything goes."</p><p>Rose giggled as Owen, Gwen and Tosh joined in over the speakers from the over SUV.</p><p>"<em>One more time!"</em> Owen's voice yelled.</p><p>"So though I'm not a great romancer,<br/>
I know that you're bound to answer when I propose,</p><p>Anything goes," the group chorused and Jack grinned from ear to ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Um not to break up this party but has anyone else noticed that it seems to be getting lighter instead of darker. Now I realize it's been a while since I've spent any length of time outside in Cardiff but isn't it usually pitch black at," the Doctor checked the clock on the dashboard "ooo nine pm."</p><p>"<em>He has a point Jack,"</em> Tosh agreed, <em>"it's far too light. And it's getting lighter the closer we get to our destination."</em></p><p>"<em>A side effect of the rift activity?"</em> Gwen suggested.</p><p>"Doc?" Jack looked at the Time Lord.</p><p>"Must be, unless Cardiff has suddenly discovered its own mini sun."</p><p>"Not that I've heard of," Ianto quipped.</p><p>"Then the rift it is."</p><p>By the time they had reached the source of the activity it was so light outside it seemed to be the middle of the day.</p><p>"Well, daylight makes checking things out a whole lot easier," Owen commented as he got out of the driver's side of his SUV, "doesn't do much for my body clock though."</p><p>"Shh!" the Doctor held up his hand and frowned before walking towards the alleyway to their left.</p><p>"Doctor? That sounds like a crowd, no, a market, like we have back home," Rose told him.</p><p>"That's what I thought and if I'm not mistaken," he sniffed the air, "it's a meat market."</p><p>"There aren't any meat markets in this part of the city," Ianto informed them.</p><p>"Normally I'd agree, then I looked down there." The Doctor pointed through the passageway.</p><p>"Oh my god!" Rose stepped beside him. "That looks like…"</p><p>"I think it is." The Time Lord started down the alleyway. "You lot coming or what?"</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>"What the hell is going on?" Gwen turned around as she walked through the streets. "It's like something out of a movie."</p><p>"It's London," Owen said, incredulously. "I mean old London, Victorian London. What's it doing in the middle of Cardiff?"</p><p>"And more to the point how can they not see us?" Ianto asked, waving at passers-by and getting no response.</p><p>The Doctor stopped and turned on the spot, frowning at his surroundings, he didn't see the girl running towards him.</p><p>"Sorry," she mumbled as she collided with the Time Lord, before running off without looking up.</p><p>"They're seeing him alright," Owen pointed out.</p><p>"Me too," Jack winked at some girls as he passed, earning some giggles of appreciation.</p><p>"So what's going on? I mean we've traveled in time before and the locals have always been able to see us," Rose looked up at the Doctor.</p><p>"But we haven't gone anywhere. We're still in 21st century Cardiff." He frowned and shook his head before walking over to one of the buildings and resting his ear against the wall.</p><p>"What can you hear?" Jack asked quietly.</p><p>"Nothing much." He pulled back with a frown. "But we definitely haven't traveled in time, time has traveled to us. A whole city shouldn't be able to travel through time. It doesn't make sense." The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair. "Think, think, think."</p><p>"Okay, well, how about an easier one? How can the locals see us but not the others?"</p><p>"We've been here before. We were alive when this happened in real time, we existed. Rose and the others didn't. They haven't even been born yet."</p><p>"Well neither have I. 51st century, remember?" Jack pointed out.</p><p>"No but you must've existed here at some point for a significant amount of time."</p><p>"I lived in Victorian Cardiff for a while. That's how I joined Torchwood. So we've got 19th century London in 21st century Cardiff, only two of us can be seen…"</p><p>A scream pierced through the sound of the hustle and bustle of the market.</p><p>"And a screaming woman," Owen finished.</p><p>"Ooo only taken three minutes, they obviously didn't know I was coming," the Doctor grumbled as they began to jog towards the quickly gathering crowd.</p><p>The Doctor suddenly felt a grip of panic as he saw the street sign, they were running past Spitalfields Market which could only mean they were about to enter… "Rose stop!" the Doctor yelled. He grabbed her arm as she weaved her way through the crowd and pulled her short of the window. "You really don't want to look in there," he said gently, turning her to face him.</p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p>"Just trust me."</p><p>"What's going on?" Jack asked from beside him as the others battled their way to his side.</p><p>"This is Miller's Court, Dorset Street."</p><p>Jack blanched as he looked down at Rose and then at the broken window. "Stay here." Tentatively he moved to the broken glass, indicating for the others to stay well back. It only took a momentary glance to see what the Doctor feared Rose would see.</p><p>"Has anyone gone to fetch the police?" Jack called.</p><p>"My Master has gone to do so, Sir," a young, pale lad told him.</p><p>Jack nodded and reached through the broken pane to pull the makeshift curtain across, shielding the room from more prying eyes.</p><p>"There's nothing we can do here Doc, we can't change history."</p><p>"No, we just have to find a way of sending this place home before anyone else stumbles in, I don't want anyone else seeing that," the Doctor told him.</p><p>"Agreed."</p><p>"See what? What's going on?" Rose asked looking from her lover to her friend.</p><p>"Let's get out of here then I'll explain," the Doctor said.</p><p>He led everyone back towards the alleyway. "Ah." He stopped in his tracks and wiped his hand down his face.</p><p>"What?" Gwen asked.</p><p>"Notice anything amiss?"</p><p>Owen looked around. "Only the absence of our SUVs."</p><p>"Exactly. They don't exist."</p><p>"What about the TARDIS?" Jack asked.</p><p>The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and held it up. "Well there's a signal but it's faint. Like the SUVs, it's MIA."</p><p>"So we have no transport, no computers, no way of getting home and only you and Jack can see us. What do we do?" Tosh asked.</p><p>"We do things the old fashioned way. Brainpower and a Sonic Screwdriver." The Doctor turned to face them all. "I want you all to listen very carefully to every word I say. This place is dangerous. I don't want any one of you wandering off. The girls are never to be left without a man in the vicinity. Do you understand?"</p><p>It had started to drizzle and was becoming murkier by the moment. The Doctor hated these sorts of days in old London, everything seemed, dirtier and far more grim and sinister.</p><p>Rose frowned at him. "What danger? Doctor, what is it?"</p><p>"That bedsit we were at was where Mary Jane Kelly lived."</p><p>"<em>The </em>Mary Jane Kelly? As in cut to pieces Mary Jane Kelly?" Owen asked.</p><p>"Yes, thanks for that Doctor Harper. Jack the Ripper just killed his last known victim. Who's to say how many more there were? None of us should be here and in that respect we are easy targets."</p><p>"But no one can see us," Tosh pointed out.</p><p>"Well that's something working in our favour at present and I hope that it will continue, just don't wonder off. If you get lost Jack and I can't exactly ask around if no one can see you. Understood?"</p><p>"So what do we do first?" Rose asked.</p><p>"First? First we gather everything we can to surmise how the city got here."</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>The Doctor sighed in frustration. "There's so much energy but it's all residual and there's still no clue as to where it came from."</p><p>"Doc, it's getting dark and cold. In the absence of the TARDIS or our SUVs maybe we should find shelter," Jack suggested. The drizzle had turned to snow about half an hour ago and it had soaked through their clothes, much to the team's discomfort.</p><p>The Time Lord look round at his companions and noted the red noses and shivering. "Right, yes. Fantastic idea. Let's see if we can find a coaching house."</p><p>"Just a thought but, how exactly are we meant to pay for that? I've only got 21st century money," Owen pointed out.</p><p>"Owen, Owen, Owen. You still have a lot to learn about the Doctor." Jack grinned.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>Rose wasn't sure what the Doctor had said to the landlord or what the psychic paper had shown but right now she didn't care.</p><p>The Doctor was crouched in front of the fireplace cursing the damp wood as he tried to light it with his Sonic Screwdriver.</p><p>"Is there anything it can't do?" she asked, shivering.</p><p>"Can't kill people." He looked round at her. "Rose you are going to catch your death. Get those wet clothes off and get under the blankets!" he ordered.</p><p>There was a knock at the door and Rose raised her eyebrow at the Doctor.</p><p>"Okay, reverse it. Get under the blanket then strip," he chuckled as she dived for the bed.</p><p>The knock came again.</p><p>"Hang on," the Doctor called making sure Rose was well hidden before he strode over and whipped the door open to reveal Jack and his very cold friends.</p><p>"We can't get the fire going," Owen explained.</p><p>The Doctor smiled and stepped out. "I'll just be a minute," he called to Rose, before leading them down the hallway.</p><p>As he stood pointing his Screwdriver at the fire place, his mind began to wander.</p><p>"'<em>My hands are cold, my heart I do believe is colder still',"</em> he said softly.</p><p>"What?" Jack stepped up beside him.</p><p>"Hmm? Oh nothing."</p><p>"So do you know who the real Jack the Ripper was?" Gwen asked, sounding a little excited as she sat herself beside the now lit fire, Tosh and Owen joining her.</p><p>"It's the one mystery that will always elude those who try to solve it."</p><p>"Do you even have an idea?" Tosh asked, rubbing her hands together.</p><p>"Oh I used to know."</p><p>"What do you mean 'used to'?" Jack asked, feeling a little wary of the Doctor's distance.</p><p>"Something's changed. Something in the air is different, there's a different feel to the universe."</p><p>"Should we be worried?" Ianto asked, stepping beside Jack.</p><p>"That someone's changed something in time? Yes, probably."</p><p>"That's not good," Owen sighed.</p><p>"Not good at all. Get some sleep if you can and remember, stick together, no wandering off. Got it?"</p><p>"Yes Sir," Jack assured him. "Go and see to Rose."</p><p>The Doctor sighed as Jack winked. He was trying to lighten the mood and the Doctor couldn't blame him for that. "Are you going to have enough space in here?"</p><p>"We'll manage. Now go!" The former Time Agent hurried him out of the door and shut him out. "Right. You girls can have the bed; me and the boys will bunk down on the floor.</p><p>"Why do they always get the comfortable spot?" Owen moaned.</p><p>"Oh stop being such a whiner," Gwen grinned as she dodged over to the bed, out of his way.</p><p>XxXxX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"'<em>The Jews and the Doctors will get all the blame, but it's only May playing his dirty game'"</em></p><p>"Doctor, what are you doing? You've been sat there for hours," Rose said finally, rising from the bed. She looked around for her clothes and found that the Doctor had hung them in front of the, now roaring, fire to dry off.</p><p>"I just don't understand where this energy came from." He rubbed his eyes and slumped in the chair.</p><p>"Then stop." She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.</p><p>"You should be sleeping." He looked up at her.</p><p>"I would be, but <em>someone</em> still has a lamp burning and keeps muttering and buzzing."</p><p>"Sorry," he said sheepishly, taking her hand from his shoulder and pressing a kiss to her knuckles.</p><p>"Come on. Come keep me company, even if it isn't your night for sleeping."</p><p>The Doctor smiled and allowed her to lead him to bed.</p><p>"How did you manage to convince the others to share a room?" Rose asked.</p><p>"I didn't do anything. That was down to Jack. He doesn't sleep all that much and is the only other person who can be seen. Two grown men sharing a room might've raised eyebrows so he decided to keep an eye on his lot and have them with him." The Doctor stripped his jacket, shirt and tie, throwing them over the bed rail before removing his shoes.</p><p>"You can take those damp trousers off too! I'm not waking up in damp sheets," she laughed.</p><p>"Yes mum." He rolled his eyes and jogged over to the fireplace hanging them on the back of a chair beside Rose's clothes.</p><p>"How were you not cold sitting in snow soaked clothes?"</p><p>"Didn't notice."</p><p>Rose smiled at him as he slipped under the blankets beside her and curled her into him, with a soft satisfied moan.</p><p>"This is much more comfortable than that chair."</p><p>Rose turned to look at him properly. "So, no theories at all?"</p><p>"Oh I know how it got here. Someone made a tear in time somewhere and consequently managed to suck the entire city of London through. Who and why is still a mystery and why Victorian London. That's added to the; what have they changed? Something doesn't feel right."</p><p>"You mean other than the fact we're sleeping in a coach house that probably doesn't exist anymore in our time and the TARDIS has vanished?"</p><p>"Mmm, there's something in the air Rose. It's like it's vibrating inside of me but I don't know what it is. Something is changing."</p><p>"Maybe they're a time traveler and they got stuck?"</p><p>The Doctor frowned at her. The theory was so simple it hadn't occurred to him.</p><p>"Well, maybe not, I was just thinking that if they got stuck there and they didn't belong, couldn't they have used whatever equipment they have to open the rift? It might explain the 'changes' you're feeling."</p><p>The corners of the Time Lord's mouth twitched. "But the rift doesn't run through London."</p><p>"Okay, well…. what if they weren't aiming for the rift, maybe it's some kind of fault. Maybe they were just time hopping or whatever and brought London with them by accident."</p><p>The Doctor's face broke into a huge grin as he stared into her eyes.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"When did you become so smart?"</p><p>"Always have been, just like letting you think you're the brains of the operation!" she poked her tongue between her teeth.</p><p>"Ooo Rose Tyler! You injure me with your words."</p><p>"Aww, poor love." She giggled and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose.</p><p>"Now you're just patronizing me," he accused with a laugh in his voice.</p><p>"I would never patronize you. Wouldn't dream of it!" Rose told him with mock indignation.</p><p>They narrowed their eyes at each other before they both giggled.</p><p>"You should be sleeping, not talking to me," he told her.</p><p>"But I like talking to you."</p><p>"Well, I'm not going anywhere so there's plenty of time. Sleep."</p><p>"You're not going to go off exploring without me are you?"</p><p>"Not a chance," he assured her, kissing her lips so softly she couldn't help but sigh.</p><p>Rose closed her eyes and snuggled closer, so that her head was resting in the crook of his neck, the softness of his t-shirt caressing her arms.</p><p>"Oh and Rose?"</p><p>"Mmm?"</p><p>"I love it when you're smarter than me."</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>Owen had managed to commandeer the arm chair and was dozing quietly, his legs thrown over the arm, while Ianto had pulled the cushions off the window seat and fallen asleep on his make shift bed.</p><p>Only Jack was awake, watching over his sleeping team. It's true he rarely slept but he did find that he slept more in the TARDIS than he did anywhere else. Maybe Rose was right; she'd once told him that she was so used to the humming in the big blue box that she couldn't sleep properly without it when she was away. Maybe that's what was happening to him. He thought of the police box, out there, lost in invisibility and he felt his stomach tighten. He knew then, positively and without question; the TARDIS was his home now and going back never sounded better.</p><p>He lay back down on the rug by the hearth and listened to the fire crackle and spit, a smile crossed his lips as he heard a muffled giggle that was undeniably Rose. He'd missed that sound. He'd missed the warmth that their laughter filled him with. His team laughed quite a lot but he'd never felt like he was in on the joke and didn't really want to be. They were his friends and he loved every one of them. They were all special and that's why he'd chosen them. They had so many traits that would be useful to Torchwood and originally that's how clinical it was. But as time went on he grew to love them all as his friends but they had never become his family which was something he craved.</p><p>The Doctor's laugh drifted through the wall, it was a sound that still surprised Jack even now. He was used to this Doctor, in fact he would go so far as to say that he understood this Doctor far better than he ever did the last, although he'd like to think he'd had a pretty good handle on him too. One thing both incarnations did was hide behind the hard front when it suited them. And despite how talkative, the big brown eyes said far more than any words the Doctor could pick out of the ether.</p><p>Jack found all of the encouragement and understanding he ever needed with just one look from the Time Lord sometimes and despite his years Jack still needed that. He'd lost some of his confidence in himself over the centuries and despite their disagreements the Doctor had become like a brother to him. The older brother he'd never had that guided him and made him a better person.</p><p>A muffled voice penetrated his mind. <em>"Night Captain, try to get some sleep tonight."</em></p><p>It was the Doctor and Jack chuckled to himself.</p><p>"<em>You're the one with the distraction," </em>he told him.<em> "And a lovely distraction she is too."</em></p><p>"<em>Stop it."</em></p><p>"<em>Just saying."</em></p><p>"<em>I'll have you know that she is now sound asleep."</em></p><p>"<em>How did you manage that?"</em></p><p>"<em>Time Lord charm."</em></p><p>Jack heard the chuckle in the Doctor's voice.</p><p>"<em>Ah yes. We're all a sucker for that. So Doc, what's the deal?"</em></p><p>"<em>We find a way to get London out of Cardiff and get out of here as quickly as possible."</em></p><p>"<em>Any closer to figuring out how they got here in the first place?"</em></p><p>"<em>Actually I might be. Rose came up with a great theory."</em></p><p>"<em>But?"</em></p><p>"<em>But what?"</em></p><p>"<em>That wasn't the end of that sentence."</em></p><p>"<em>I just can't shake the feeling I'm missing something."</em></p><p>"<em>Such as?"</em></p><p>"<em>I don't know. I have a horrible feeling history has changed a little but I don't know how."</em></p><p>For a while there was nothing but a kind of static in Jack's head which he'd grown to understand happened when the connection was open and the Doctor was puzzling over something. But it was what he said next that made Jack shiver.</p><p>"'<em>Eight little whores, with no hope of heaven</em></p><p>
  <em>Gladstone may save one, then they'll be seven.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seven little whores begging for a shilling,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One stay in Henage Court then there's a killing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Six little whores, glad to be alive,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One sidles up to Jack; then there were five.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Four and whore rhyme aright, so do three and me,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll set the town alight ere there are two.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two little whores, shivering with fright,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seek a cosy doorway, in the middle of the night.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jack's knife flashes, then there's but one</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the last one's ripest for Jack's idea of fun.'"</em>
</p><p>"<em>What the hell was that?"</em></p><p>"<em>Allegedly, Jack's own words. My mind keeps bringing them forward."</em></p><p>"<em>Fun."</em></p><p>"<em>Mmm."</em></p><p>"<em>Why do you say 'allegedly'?"</em></p><p>"<em>They're from the diary of Jack the Ripper although it's never been proven by man to be the real murderer's work."</em></p><p>"<em>But you know different?"</em></p><p>"<em>Well…put it this way, only two people could have written it, the murderer or a policeman involved. There are too many details in it that weren't public knowledge at the time it was written for it to be a lucky guess."</em></p><p>"<em>In other words you know and you're not telling?"</em></p><p>"<em>Exactamundo! It's no fun when a mystery is solved. Trust me."</em></p><p>"<em>So what else does the diary say?"</em></p><p>"'<em>The man I have become was not the man I was born.'"</em></p><p>"<em>So there were how many suspects? Eleven at least and not all male. Well you can discount anyone without a medical background."</em></p><p>"<em>Don't be so sure Captain. Don't forget that in this century anyone with a book and a knife could be a surgeon. It's just a matter of knowing where to cut."</em></p><p>"<em>But this guy knew what he was doing. I mean he took her insides out!"</em></p><p>"<em>Doesn't take a genius, just a lot of rage."</em></p><p>"<em>I'd seen the old black and white pictures before but seeing it right in front of me…I dunno, I guess it just didn't seem real until now. I mean, Doc, he cut out her stomach and placed it on the bedside table, cut off her breasts! He even stole her heart!"</em></p><p>"<em>Yes, Jack, thank you for that," the Doctor groaned. "I've seen it all before thank you."</em></p><p>"<em>You've seen it?"</em></p><p>"<em>Me and inspector Abberline were good friends for a while, until the opium habit took hold. I really think he would have solved it if he wasn't off his face the whole time."</em></p><p>"<em>Wait, he didn't know who it was but you did and you never told him?"</em></p><p>"<em>And be the reason history changes? No thank you. Saving the universe I will do, outing one of the luckiest criminals in the universe, no way. Besides he got his comeuppance in the end."</em></p><p>"<em>How?"</em></p><p>"<em>Apparently his wife killed him. Well that's what the rumour mills decided and that's what she was convicted for. 'Course she didn't know the he was the Ripper, she just wanted out of the marriage so she could run off with her lover."</em></p><p>"<em>And divorce was too hard?"</em></p><p>"<em>No inheritance, she was cheating on him. She'd get far more if he died."</em></p><p>"<em>So how was she supposed to have done it?"</em></p><p>"<em>Drugs over dose, Arsenic."</em></p><p>"<em>Arsenic?"</em></p><p>"<em>Very popular drug in those days. Still used in the 21</em><em>st</em><em> century in various forms to treat all sorts of things."</em></p><p>"<em>Like what?"</em></p><p>"<em>Leukaemia, brain cancer. It's a very useful element, used in the right way."</em></p><p>"<em>So what about this guy? Was he just using it for fun?"</em></p><p>"<em>No. He contracted Malaria while in the Americas and the medication contained Arsenic. Of course he could have accidentally killed himself with an overdose or maybe even done it on purpose. No one will ever really know. Can't exactly ask him."</em></p><p>"<em>Well you could."</em></p><p>"<em>No, Jack, I couldn't."</em></p><p>"<em>You know, for a guy with a time machine you're not much fun sometimes."</em></p><p>"<em>I'm a Time Lord, Jack; I have to keep events in history as accurate as possible. That's my job, to make sure that history as you know is stays as it should. Past, present and future, they have to stay a certain way. In the old days it wouldn't have mattered, we could have sat up on Gallifrey looking down at you all and keeping tabs without interfering but since we lost soul control over Time Travel I don't have a choice."</em></p><p>"<em>So you're saying if it wasn't for the Time War then you lot would have control over where someone goes where and when?"</em></p><p>"<em>Pretty much. 'State your name and purpose' sort of thing."</em></p><p>"<em>Wow. I didn't realise that's how long your lots reach was!"</em></p><p>"<em>That's why I had to stop the Daleks. All of creation was at stake."</em></p><p>"<em>And only you standing between them and power."</em></p><p>"<em>Yeah,"</em> the Doctor sighed.</p><p>"<em>Well this is a cheery midnight chat! From serial killers to war. Man, we throw a good slumber party!"</em></p><p>"<em>Certainly do, Captain."</em></p><p>"<em>So what's the plan for tomorrow?"</em></p><p>"<em>Start again. Try and track down the TARDIS for one."</em></p><p>"<em>I miss that ship."</em></p><p>"<em>Mmm, right now I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be… Jack?"</em></p><p>"<em>Yeah?"</em></p><p>"<em>Is everyone else in your room asleep?"</em></p><p>"<em>Yeah. Why?"</em></p><p>The Doctor carefully extracted himself from Rose and grabbed his trousers from the chair.</p><p>"<em>Doc, what is it? What's wrong?"</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mild Threat, mention of blood</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suddenly the bad feeling that was manifesting from outside in the hall was now right behind the Doctor. He didn't even have time to fasten his trousers before the intruder grabbed him round the throat from behind.</p><p>"I've been watching you," a man's voice hissed. "You're poking your nose in where it doesn't belong."</p><p>"You're the one who doesn't belong. You're not the real Ripper."</p><p>"Well done, give yourself ten points." He squeezed harder on the Doctor's throat, crushing his wind pipe and voice box. "What gave me away?"</p><p>"Your murder," the Doctor gasped, grabbing for the hand, trying to find relief. "Mary, it was too violent. More violent than the rest."</p><p>"I thought Jack the Ripper's final should be his most violent. Nice work don't you think?"</p><p>"You were sloppy. You can't even remember what you put where."</p><p>"Doesn't matter, they get the point."</p><p>"Which is?"</p><p>"I enjoyed it. I was always second best, but now I am the best. I'll be remembered for all time as the one that got away."</p><p>"You know I have to send you back to where you came from." Spots were beginning to appear before the Doctor's eyes. He had a respiratory bypass system but it was fast running out, he hadn't been expecting to need it.</p><p>"You stay away, Doctor. You keep your nose out of my business."</p><p>"Give me one good reason."</p><p>The Time Lord's mind exploded with gruesome pictures of the killings, not just Mary's, all of the girls, those killed by the real Ripper. This man had been there for them, he'd watched and now he was making the Doctor do the same, like a sick home video.</p><p>Using his free hand the Ripper pressed a knife to the Doctor's neck, slicing his skin.</p><p>"She's so ripe for the picking. Pale and round."</p><p>It took a few seconds for the Doctor to realise he was talking about Rose. In the dim light he could just make out her sleeping form on the bed.</p><p>The intruder threw the Doctor to one side and raced to Rose's bedside. She barely stirred as he sat himself on the edge of the mattress.</p><p>The Doctor struggled to his feet, gulping air into his bruised throat. "Leave her alone," he growled, not wanting Rose to wake and witness any of this, he could feel blood trickling down, seeping into his t-shirt.</p><p>"What's the matter? Haven't learnt to share?"</p><p>The Doctor moved towards him unsteadily, his muscles vibrating with effort, but he stalled when he saw the glint of a knife in the man's hand.</p><p>"Uh, uh. One more step and I slit her from top to toe."</p><p>"What's the point in all this? Why kill Mary?" the Doctor demanded, his eyes never leaving the man's hands.</p><p>"Because I could. I wanted to and she was an easy target. She had more than enough of a passing resemblance to the real Jack's wife to send conspiracy theorists nuts."</p><p>"They'll always question the diary."</p><p>"What? And I spent so much time fabricating it, following him around. You should see him at work, Doctor. It's an art."</p><p>"How do you know who I am?"</p><p>"Know your enemy, Doctor. Always know your enemy." He trailed a finger down Rose's cheek and neck, across her chest to her cleavage. "Mmm, perfectly ripe." He looked up at the Doctor, his face shadowed so there were no recognisable features.</p><p>There was a knock on the door. "Doc? What's going on in there?" the door knob rattled.</p><p>"I locked it," the impostor announced. "And I really should be going." With that he disappeared into thin air, as if he'd never been there.</p><p>"Doctor?" Rose's sleepy voice cut through the darkness and the Doctor was at a loss for what to do. He needed to let Jack in before he broke the door down but he wanted to go to Rose.</p><p>She was sitting up on the bed now, looking at him in the moonlight. "What is it? What's wrong?"</p><p>"Doc? Open up!" Jack's panicked voice came again.</p><p>The Doctor gave up and collapsed to his knees, bending forward to gasp for a real lungful of air.</p><p>"Doctor!" Rose jumped across the bed and scrabbled to his side.</p><p>"Rose? Rosie, open up."</p><p>The Doctor nodded at her and she obeyed.</p><p>"Doc? What happened?" Jack asked rushing to his friend's side. "I'm going to get Owen, Rosie, you might wana cover up." He nodded at her lack of clothing and she suddenly felt self-conscious. She'd forgotten she was wearing nothing but her underwear.</p><p>As Jack hauled the Doctor over to sit on the bed before heading to fetch Owen, Rose slipped on the Doctor's shirt and rushed back to his side, lighting the lamp at the bedside.</p><p>"What happened?" she asked, looking into his bloodshot eyes.</p><p>He tried to answer but at that moment there wasn't enough air in the universe.</p><p>Owen and Jack rushed into the room. Snatching the lamp from the side, Owen held it up to the Doctor's face.</p><p>"Wow, that was some pressure! You've got burst blood vessels in your eyes. I'm going to need some more light."</p><p>Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a small torch.</p><p>As Owen shined it on the Doctor they all gasped. His neck was surrounded by a purple and green bruise that was quickly darkening and the slow stream of blood didn't make things any better.</p><p>"The Ripper isn't the Ripper," the Doctor rasped. "He's using him as a disguise. Mary wasn't the Ripper's victim."</p><p>"He was here?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Jack demanded.</p><p>"I didn't get a chance. One minute he was outside then he was in. He disappeared as you pounded on the door."</p><p>"He was in here?" Rose shuddered. "How did he get in or out?"</p><p>"Teleportation device. He's even more dangerous than I first thought. He did it because he could, because he wanted to. We have to find the TARDIS and get out of here."</p><p>"First we have to clean you up." Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a cloth handkerchief. "It's clean," he assured them as he held it to the cut on the Doctor's neck.</p><p>"Hang on," Owen rummaged through his bag. "I wouldn't trust the hygiene of much in this room. I should have something here."</p><p>"Does he always carry a first aid kit around?" Rose asked Jack.</p><p>"With our job? Definitely. He's very proud of being a doctor."</p><p>"Without me, you'd all be in bits and pieces. Right, cotton pad and a bandage," he held out the items to the Time Lord. "Should stop the bleeding and keep it clean, as long as you don't go mud wrestling or anything. Need a hand?"</p><p>"No, thank you Owen, I can manage. Honestly, everyone just stop fussing," the Doctor pleaded.</p><p>"Stop fussing? Have you seen the state of you?" Jack asked incredulously.</p><p>"You need to get your t-shirt off so we can wash it out," Rose told him, fingering the bloody neckline. She was amazed at how calm she was staying; maybe it was because everything was so dark she couldn't really see the extent of his injuries.</p><p>"I'm not an invalid," the Time Lord croaked, taking the handkerchief from Jack and standing up. "I'm fine. Uncomfortable but fine. Please, everyone just go back to bed. I'm amazed we didn't wake the land lady."</p><p>"I'm not all that comfortable being split up from you if the Ripper is about," Jack told him.</p><p>The Doctor crossed to the dresser and poured some water from a jug into the basin. "He won't come back; he has no reason to, not tonight." He stripped off his t-shirt and dunked it into the bowl, scrubbing at the neckline with his fingernails. "It was a warning that I'm stepping on his toes. He'll wait until I've meddled a bit more before he tries again."</p><p>"Are you planning on meddling any more?" Owen asked.</p><p>"Of course. You can't go around messing with history and think I'm going to let you carry on!" The smile he gave them looked incredibly sinister in the candlelight. "Go on, get off with you, you shouldn't leave the girls alone. If he can see Rose, safe bet he can see all of you."</p><p>"Ianto's with them." Jack reminded him.</p><p>"Like he said, shouldn't leave the girls alone," Owen teased, giving his boss a shove towards to open door.</p><p>"Thank you Owen," Rose called as he shut the door behind him and a still protesting Jack.</p><p>She looked over at the Doctor and watched as he wrung his shirt out.</p><p>"Good as new," he announced giving it a flick before heading over to the fire to hang it with the rest of their clothes.</p><p>"Need a hand with this?" Rose asked with a shaky voice, holding up the bandage.</p><p>The Doctor sighed and smiled before flopping down on the bed beside her. She held the cotton pad to his neck as he wrapped the bandage round until it stopped.</p><p>"Are you really okay?"</p><p>"I'll be fine, just a bit of a shock that's all."</p><p>"That's a nasty bruise you've got."</p><p>"And I'm sure it'll look worse by day light, lucky it'll be covered by the bandage really. Might have scared a few people otherwise."</p><p>"Like me?"</p><p>He looked into her eyes and saw them shimmering with tears in the lamp light. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's not your fault. You just have to remember that when you get hurt, me and Jack will worry. Just like you'd worry about us. You're not invincible like Jack. You won't heal in a matter of minutes. Just let us fuss a bit when you're hurt, even if it isn't life threatening."</p><p>The Doctor smiled at her. "Fine, fine." He stood and padded over to the door and locked it, tugging on the handle a few times making sure it was going to stay locked. He turned back to see Rose taking off his shirt and hanging it over the rail at the end of the bed.</p><p>His Rose was a beautiful creature; there she stood in nothing but her underwear, looking absolutely glorious. He'd always known he'd been lucky to find someone like her, but to actually be able to say she was his was still hard for him to believe sometimes. Something he'd never thought he was allowed, never thought would ever be a possibility for him and here she was, the one person who could save him from himself and who would love him no matter what he'd done.</p><p>"You gona stand there all night?" she called out to him as she straightened the blankets out on the bed.</p><p>He chuckled to himself as he stripped off his trousers and threw them unceremoniously across the room.</p><p>"They are going to be such a mess when we get up."</p><p>"Don't care," he told her, kneeling on the bed and making his way towards her. He took her face in his hands and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry you were scared," he whispered, "I was too."<br/>Rose's eyes widened, the Doctor almost never admitted to being scared of anything.</p><p>"I was scared that he might actually kill me, that he might hurt you. I couldn't breathe and could barely whisper. Then he started talking about you and I felt sick. I thought my hearts would jump out of my chest, they were beating so hard…." He captured her lips and pulled her flush against him, her bare skin touching his.</p><p>Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "Next time, you wake me. Bad Wolf, remember?" she chided between kisses.</p><p>The Doctor didn't answer, instead he deepened the kiss.</p><p>XxXxX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ok, here comes some smut..... you’ve been warned. If you want to skip down to “ouch”.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gasping for air, Rose pushed against him slightly, "You know, we are wearing far too much clothing for post-traumatic sex," she giggled.</p><p>"I think you're right."</p><p>"Well then, get those boxers off and shag me!"</p><p>Within seconds, all underwear had been discarded and they were tangled in each other's arms.</p><p>His hand trailed up her side to cup her cheek. His fingers brushed against her temple and she felt a tug on her mind. Moments later Rose saw a flash of golden light as her mind exploded into colour and then she could feel him there. She felt warmth spread through her, everything he was feeling charged through her senses. His love and protection. His want and need for her, his fear of losing her. Everything that was in his soul, Rose could feel rush through her and it made her whole body vibrate and tingle.</p><p>The Doctor's hand left her face and he dragged the backs of his fingers gently down her skin. He grazed her nipple and she shivered, shifting against him as her skin prickled at his touch.</p><p>"Doctor," she breathed. "You're in my head."</p><p>"Is that alright?" he asked, nipping at her bottom lip.</p><p>"God yes," she gasped as his fingers found her and dipped inside.</p><p>Rose reached down and wrapped her fingers around him and tugged slightly, feeling satisfied as he grunted and tensed against her. "Two can play that game," she panted.</p><p>"Really?" He pushed another finger inside and twisted them causing Rose to cry out.</p><p>She squeezed him in response and began to move her hand up and down. "How much longer do you think you can last?" she whispered.</p><p>"How long you got?"</p><p>"You're the Lord of Time, you tell me." Rose pushed against him with her free hand, forcing him onto his back, neither lost contact or momentum as she moved to straddle him.</p><p>The Doctor looked up at her with hooded eyes and watched her grin down at him, her tongue running along her bottom lip as she changed her pattern. His eyes almost rolled into the back of his head. "Tighter," he managed as Rose squeezed again.</p><p>She loved this, joint petting was something they'd rarely done but she enjoyed. She loved being able to watch him, have some control over him.</p><p>She leant back slightly, and used her free hand to stroke herself.</p><p>He forced his eyes open as Rose moaned a little louder. Her breasts swayed with her movement, her skin was flushed and she looked wild. He became more forceful with the thrust of his fingers, reaching out with his free hand to take charge of her centre, brushing her fingers aside. She let out a squeak and lent forward on her now free hand, rising up on her knees slightly to give him more room to move.</p><p>As he increased his speed Rose became more insistent with hers, squeezing and twisting her hand as she pumped. Then she grabbed his hand and pulled it out of her. "I can't...I need..." She didn't finish her sentence, instead in the blink of an eye she repositioned herself and slammed down onto his hard length, causing him to cry out.</p><p>She gyrated her hips against him, faster and faster, as the Doctor continued his ministrations and thrust his hips to meet her.</p><p>"Easy, Doctor," she gasped, "or it'll be over too soon."</p><p>"You and me both," he rasped as their pace increased.</p><p>The colours in Rose's mind shifted to purple with other colours leaking in on the edges, she felt complete devotion from him along with a hint of desperation and an overwhelming need. It was enough to tip her over the edge and a complete rainbow melted through her mind as she rode the waves of her orgasm, feeling the Doctor tense beneath her and quiver as he began to find his own release.</p><p>Rose's moans were getting louder as the waves increased. The Doctor forced himself to sit upright and captured her mouth with his. His free hand tangled in her hair, holding her in place as she yelled out into his mouth, muting her sounds from prying ears.</p><p>As she felt the Doctor's mouth on hers, stars seemed to explode behind her eyes and stardust rained down in her. Her skin tingled and she felt her head spin as the waves subsided from the most powerful orgasm she had ever had.</p><p>A deep growl rumbled through the Doctor's throat as he fell back against the pillows, his back arching off the thin mattress as every muscle in his body shuddered.</p><p>Rose bent down and kissed him softly as she felt his body begin to relax.</p><p>"Ouch," he panted.</p><p>"Ouch?"</p><p>"My neck is a bit sore. It's not bleeding is it?"</p><p>Rose rolled down the bandaged slightly. "No more than it was. A few spots."</p><p>He smiled up at her. "Good." His arms curled round her and pulled her tightly against him.</p><p>"You know, I always thought that seeing stars was a cliché that girls made up to make out things were better than they were; something to put in dodgy romance novels to raise a girl's expectations. Now I'm beginning to wonder."</p><p>"Wonder what?"</p><p>"Did they have their own Time Lord to do research with?"</p><p>The Doctor chuckled quietly. "Nope. Just you and my mum."</p><p>"Runs in the family huh?"</p><p>"Something like that."</p><p>"Well it's something we definitely have to do again. Why didn't we ever do that before?"</p><p>"Do what?" he yawned.</p><p>"Why weren't you ever in my head when we've done it before?"</p><p>"You're in my head every time. I can hear and feel everything about you; that's how it works for me. I just never followed the link through into your mind. Never felt like I needed to before."</p><p>"What changed?"</p><p>"The need to be closer," he sighed.</p><p>Rose lifted her head from his chest and looked up at his face. He looked exhausted. She slid from him and snuggled into his side. "You want me to shut up and let you sleep?"</p><p>"I thought I was the chatty one," he teased, rolling onto his side and gathering Rose against his chest. "You can talk, doesn't mean I'll be listening."</p><p>She tilted her head up to press a feather light kiss against his bandage. "Night, Theta."</p><p>"Night, sweetheart."</p><p>"<em>Night you two,"</em> Jack's voice chuckled in their minds. <em>"Thanks for at least keeping the noise muted."</em></p><p>"<em>You need a hobby, Jack," </em>Rose told him.</p><p>"<em>The walls are paper thin, you're lucky the others are sleep. At least, I think they are."</em></p><p>"<em>Night, Captain," </em>the Doctor sighed, not wanting to get into any witty banter now. He raised his mental walls against Jack, blocking him out.</p><p>Rose giggled. "Jack said 'it's not polite to slam the door halfway through a conversation.'"</p><p>"Jack generally doesn't have manners," the Doctor mumbled, his voice trailing off as sleep claimed him.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>The Doctor crept back into the bedroom with some bread, to find Rose up and dressing.</p><p>"Alright? I didn't wake you when I got up did I?"</p><p>"No," she croaked quietly.</p><p>He frowned. "Rose? What's wrong?" Dropping the food unceremoniously on the bed he moved to her side and bent to look in her eyes. She'd been crying. "Rose, love, what is it?"</p><p>"Nothing, it's just me being stupid."</p><p>He raised a disbelieving eyebrow.</p><p>"I had a stupid dream, that's all."</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"My mum," Rose whimpered, wiping her eyes, with the side of her hands. "She was in London with Mickey and Pete and baby Tommy, smiling back at me. It was our London, there were no Zeppelins in the sky and I just…I ju…" Her face crumpled and the Doctor gathered her into his arms.</p><p>"It's okay," he whispered, kissing the top of her head and just holding her until she gained some control.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she hiccoughed.</p><p>"What for?" he asked. Hooking a finger under her chin, he forced her to look up at him.</p><p>"I just miss her. I miss my mum."</p><p>"And you think you need to be sorry for that?"</p><p>Rose nodded. "I've got you and I get to talk to her pretty much whenever I want but you haven't got anyone."</p><p>"I've got you, and Jack, Rassilion save me. Rose, there's nothing wrong with missing your family. I do it everyday, it doesn't mean I love you any less or that you're not enough for me. There are just some things that can't be replaced; your mum is one of them. Okay?"</p><p>"Okay," she whispered.</p><p>The Doctor kissed her cheeks and pulled her in for another hug.</p><p>There was a brief knock at the door before Jack entered. "Everything okay in here?" he asked, looking worriedly at the couple.</p><p>"We're fine," the Time Lord assured him.</p><p>"How's the neck?" Jack asked, closing the door behind him.</p><p>"Sore."</p><p>"Oh god!" Rose gasped, pulling back from her lover. "I completely forgot!"</p><p>"Forgot what?"</p><p>"About your neck!"</p><p>"Honey, its fine. My head is still attached to it and everything works, albeit a little tenderly. Besides you had bigger things on your mind."</p><p>"Bigger things? You could have been killed and I'm thinking about my mum!"</p><p>"Could have been, but wasn't! Besides, scary things always make you think about your mum. When I'm scared of something I think about your mum too, suddenly things don't seem as scary compared to her."</p><p>"Oi!" Rose gave his arm a playful slap but couldn't help but smile.</p><p>"Better?" he smiled down at her.</p><p>"Yeah. Sorry."</p><p>The Doctor sighed at fixed her with a look she recognised as 'stop apologising'. "Come on, let's get TARDIS hunting."</p><p>"That's the best thing I've heard all night, your performance in the early hours not withstanding. Post Traumatic Coitus?"</p><p>"Best kind," Rose informed him as the Doctor just shook his head.</p><p>"Nothing is sacred anymore with you two around," he sighed, reaching for his coat as Jack opened the door.</p><p>"Um, Doctor? Aren't you forgetting something?" Rose held up his shirt.</p><p>"Nope. It's very cold outside still so you can put that on under your so-called coat."</p><p>"What about you?"</p><p>"I don't feel the cold as much as you. Besides I've got my t-shirt and my jacket on under the coat."</p><p>Rose grinned at him widely and threaded her arms through the shirtsleeves.</p><p>"Nice look on you Rosie," Jack chuckled as she stood with her arms by her sided, hands completely hidden by the sleeves.</p><p>"You are such a child sometimes, Miss Tyler," the Doctor giggled as he began rolling the sleeves up her arms to her wrists. "There. Right let's get the rest of the motley crew and we'll be off."</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>"Stay close," Jack told them as they wove their way through the streets.</p><p>It was snowing again, although not as heavily as the day before, but it was enough to make everyone huddle into their clothing.</p><p>"Is it just me or are people looking at you funny?" Rose asked.</p><p>"Well…." he looked around him at passers-by. "For once people seem to be taking notice of what we're wearing."</p><p>"That's new."</p><p>"Certainly is. It's getting busier, keep everyone in your sights," the Doctor ordered as they neared the market.</p><p>People bumped into them without acknowledging their presence, others looked at the Doctor and Jack with disgust. Neither of the men apologised in return. They had more important things on their minds.</p><p>"Doc, this is where about we lost the SUV's." Jack called out as they emerged the other side of the crowd.</p><p>"Right." The Doctor reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver. "Time for a scan."</p><p>"What's that do?" Owen asked.</p><p>"This should be able to track the TARDIS and take us right there."</p><p>Gwen stepped up beside and looked around. "Where's Rose?"</p><p>"What?" The Doctor frantically searched the crowd for her black leather jacket. "ROSE!" he yelled. "ROSE! Where is she Jack?"</p><p>"She was right between us! She can't have gone far. I mean she's gotta be in there some where. You know her and shopping."</p><p>"It's a meat market, Jack. Not Rose's thing. ROSE?!" A horrible thought struck the Time Lord. He darted back into the crowd, leaping onto some crates. "ROSE?!"</p><p>XxXxX</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can you see her?" Jack yelled.</p><p>"No, there are too many people," the Doctor replied, worry plain in his voice.</p><p>"Can you hear her?"</p><p>"Hear her?" Owen asked.</p><p>"We're telepathic with each other. Long story," Jack dismissed him as the Doctor closed his eyes to concentrate.</p><p>Owen looked at Ianto who shrugged; Gwen however looked unsurprised.</p><p>She remembered the first time she had spent anytime with Rose. She, the Doctor and Jack all had an entire conversation in their heads.</p><p>They all looked back at the Doctor as his eyes snapped open. "She's terrified. I can't make out what she's saying and she's so scared I don't think she can hear me!"</p><p>Jack saw the Doctor's eyes glaze over and a storm whirl inside him.</p><p>"Only one other person can see her Jack."</p><p>The Time Agent would swear he had heard the Time Lord growl as he charged into the crowd, shoving people aside indiscriminately, not stopping for anything.</p><p>"Doctor!" Jack called after him.</p><p>"Jack? What's he talking about?" Ianto asked.</p><p>"Not now. Owen. Ripper."</p><p>Owen nodded. "Stay armed, stay together," he barked as they followed Jack into the crowd.</p><p>"Owen!" Gwen hissed quietly beside him. "What is going on?"</p><p>"The Ripper broke into the Doctor's room last night, hence the neck decoration. Only he isn't the real Ripper. Too complicated to explain now, but he can see Rose and probably all of us. I'm guessing it's a safe bet that he nabbed Rose while we weren't looking." Owen kept one eye on Jack and the Doctor, the other making sure the girls stayed between him and Ianto.</p><p>Jack watched the Doctor stop and turn on the spot, his hands gripping his hair as he tried to find which way to go.</p><p>"Doc, deep breath. She's Bad Wolf remember? She's not defenceless."</p><p>"No Jack, you don't understand. She's terrified, properly terrified. And she's alone, and I can feel it. She's crying out to me but it makes no sense because she's too scared. Bad Wolf can't help her now. All she's got is me and I…"</p><p>"Doctor!"</p><p>"That's Owen." Jack grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulled him through the crowd.</p><p>They spotted Jack's team in an alley weapons drawn.</p><p>The Doctor steamed forward placing himself between them and their quarry. Rose was being used as a shield. She was gripping at the hand that was wrapped round her throat. She whimpered as a knife pressed into her skin.</p><p>"Let her go," the Doctor growled, his eyes locking with hers. He'd been right, Rose was frozen with terror.</p><p>"You need to tell your friends to lower their weapons," the Ripper snarled.</p><p>"Do it," Jack ordered before the Doctor even had a chance to open his mouth.</p><p>"I told you Doctor, you need to leave."</p><p>"To do that I need to find my ship."</p><p>"But here's the thing, I don't think you're planning on leaving. I don't trust you."</p><p>"Well, you know what they used to say, 'never trust a Time Lord.'"</p><p>"I wouldn't know about that. You're the first I've ever met, and the only one I'm ever likely to by all accounts."</p><p>"Look, we've put down the guns. Now it's your turn. Give her back."</p><p>"My, my. You are possessive aren't you? Still, shows you care. Isn't that right Jack? Something you've always had trouble with."</p><p>"That's not true!" Jack snarled.</p><p>"Jack," the Doctor hissed as the knife pressed harder into Rose's neck, nicking the skin.</p><p>The Ripper began to move towards the mouth of the alleyway, keeping Rose between them. "Last warning." As he reached the end, he threw Rose against the wall and ran, Owen and the gang chasing after him.</p><p>"Rose?" The Doctor dashed to her side, pulling her into his arms. "Rose?" he whispered. "I need to get her back to the TARDIS."</p><p>"We lost him," Tosh panted as the rest came back into view.</p><p>"Doesn't matter. I'll find him," the Doctor told them.</p><p>"Unconscious?" Owen asked.</p><p>"Hit her head against the brick wall as she fell," Jack told him as the Doctor handed him the Sonic Screwdriver.</p><p>"She didn't fall. He threw her," the Time Lord corrected with a snarl, lifting Rose into his arms. "Jack, we need the TARDIS, now."</p><p>"Right." He lifted the Screwdriver and pointed it. "How do I know if we're headed the right way?"</p><p>"I'll know, just keep it going."</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>"Stop! Jack, it's here. It should be here. Key, we need your key. Hold it in the palm of your hand."</p><p>"Wow, that's hot! Literally, it's burning."</p><p>"Good. Setting 12-Y on the screwdriver. Just draw it in a circle around us."</p><p>Jack did as he was told, holding his breath. He could hear the Doctor almost chanting beside him.</p><p>"Come on, come on, come on."</p><p>"What are we doing?" Ianto asked.</p><p>"Just wait."</p><p>Moments later, there was a pop and a creak and the unmistakable noise of the TARDIS seeped out into the street.</p><p>"Yes!" the Doctor and Jack yelled as they ran forward towards the now visible insides of the ship.</p><p>The Doctor raced through the control room to the med-bay all the while talking to Rose.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>"Why didn't he just teleport," Owen asked watching the monitors as the Doctor fussed around his girl.</p><p>"Sorry?"</p><p>"When he was cornered, why did he use Rose as a shield? Why not just teleport out of the alleyway? You said he teleported out of your room."</p><p>"Good question, doctor Harper, but one that I'm not about to worry about right now." The Doctor sat himself beside Rose's head, closed his eyes and pressed his fingers to her temples.</p><p>Owen watched with fascination as the Doctor's face contorted into different expressions. After a few silent moments the Doctor sighed and visibly relaxed.</p><p>"No internal brain damage, just shock. She'll come round when she's ready,"</p><p>"What did you do?"</p><p>"I went inside her mind. You can find all sorts of problems in there, even if they don't know they've got them. Just have a nose around."</p><p>"That's a handy skill to have."</p><p>"It is today." The Doctor wiped his hands down his face.</p><p>"Anything I can do for her?" Owen asked.</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"How are we doing?" Jack asked, walking into the med-bay.</p><p>"She's gonna be fine. No serious damage. She'll wake up when she's ready. All I can do is wait," the Doctor told him.</p><p>"Right, then let's find the son of a bitch and send him back where he belongs."</p><p>The Doctor raised his eyebrows at the amount of rage in his friend's face. He knew he was angry, they both were, but there was something else that didn't sit right with him. He was missing something but he didn't know what.</p><p>"I'll meet you in the control room," the Time Lord told them before turning back to Rose. "I'm going to have to leave you for a while but the TARDIS will look after you, you know that, and we'll leave the girls behind just in case. I'd rather stay here but we have to send him back where he belongs so he doesn't hurt anyone else and the real Jack the Ripper can just disappear. Sweet dreams, love. I'll be back as soon as I can." He bent to whisper in her ear, "I love you." After pressing a kiss to her forehead he jogged from the room to join the others, ready to rid the town of a monster.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>"Where do we even start looking?" Ianto asked.</p><p>"I have a feeling he'll find us," the Doctor said darkly. "First place to look would be any pubs that are open. Perfect place to find his favourite kind of women. He'll come as soon as he knows we're looking for him."</p><p>"Right, pubs it is. A little early for my liking but I'm up for anything," Owen said.</p><p>"So we've heard," Ianto quipped.</p><p>"Ianto Jones, was that almost a joke at my expense? I'm impressed."</p><p>"Will you two knock it off?!" Jack snapped. "There's a time and a place."</p><p>"Easy fella. Just trying to lighten the mood." Owen frowned. Jack was usually first with the innuendos no matter what the situation, but he'd been strange ever since the alleyway. He looked at the Doctor who looked just as confused. "Let's all just keep our heads, okay?"</p><p>"Easy for you to say," Jack muttered so quietly the Doctor wasn't sure he'd even spoken at all.</p><p>As the four men pressed on through the streets the Doctor hung back, striding along side Jack. "Tell me," he said.</p><p>"Tell you what?"</p><p>"What ever it is you're hiding."</p><p>"I'm not hiding anything."</p><p>"Yeah, say that with a little more conviction and a little less of the evasive look and I might come somewhere close to believing you."</p><p>"You know, sometimes I preferred it when you didn't care."</p><p>"I never didn't care, Jack. Even with the big ears and leather jacket. You're my friend. Rassilion, I hate it when grown ups say things like that. It sounds so….so…"</p><p>"Childish?"</p><p>"Yup. So come on. He spoke like he knew you. Have you met before?"</p><p>"I guess you could say that. It was a long time ago. I never thought I'd see him again."</p><p>"So you know who he is, where he's from?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, me and him go way back."</p><p>"I'm guessing your last meeting wasn't a happy one."</p><p>"It was, until it was time to say goodbye."</p><p>"Who is he, Jack?"</p><p>Jack's jaw clenched as he kept his eyes straight ahead, looking for any familiar faces.</p><p>"Jack, Doctor," Ianto called, pointing to an open pub.</p><p>The Doctor nodded for them to check inside. "Jack, who is he?"</p><p>The Time Agent looked at him with a sadness that the Doctor had never seen on him before. "I think it's my fault. I think he's the way he is because of me. I made him."</p><p>"What did you do Jack?"</p><p>"I let go of his hand."</p><p>The Doctor frowned.</p><p>"He's not in there," Owen announced as the pair emerged. "Although it's so dark in there I'm amazed we could see anything at all." They both stalled as they saw the Doctor staring at Jack intently.</p><p>"Jack, don't make me come in there and find out for myself," the Doctor warned, poking him on the forehead. "Anything you can tell us, we need to know."</p><p>"You know him? You know who he is?" Ianto asked stepping towards his boss.</p><p>"We grew up together," Jack admitted.</p><p>"So he's from the 51st century. Well, that explains the teleportation," the Doctor said.</p><p>"It's my fault."</p><p>"So you said. You still haven't said why."</p><p>Jack looked at the Time Lord, his words choking him as he tried to force them out.</p><p>"It's okay Jack. We'll stop him. I promise," the Doctor said quietly.</p><p>"It's just…I don't know if I can."</p><p>"Why?" Owen asked, beginning to worry even more. "Who is he?"</p><p>XxXxX</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I…. he and I… we…His name's Gray. He's my brother," Jack finally admitted.</p><p>Ianto froze.</p><p>"Your brother?" Owen clarified.</p><p>"Yeah. I haven't seen him since he was a kid but it's definitely him."</p><p>"What happened?" the Doctor asked, his voice softer than either Owen or Ianto had heard before.</p><p>"We were on the peninsula when we were invaded. We all started running but I lost Gray in the crowd. I searched for him everywhere but he was gone. I'd lost him. My mother was inconsolable, she always blamed me. Of course she never said it out loud but she did, after that nothing I did was good enough. In the end I ran off to join the Time Agency, but they screwed me over too."</p><p>"I'm so sorry," the Doctor told him, squeezing his shoulder.</p><p>"What am I supposed to do, Doc? I don't know how to stop him."</p><p>"Go back to the TARDIS? Stay with Rose and the girls. We can handle this."</p><p>"No, he's my responsibility. But we don't kill him."</p><p>"Do you really need to tell me that? The only one here that doesn't carry a gun."</p><p>"Fair point," Ianto concurred. "So what are we going to do with him?"</p><p>"Catching him would be a good start," Owen suggested. "We're on the 'disarm only' command then."</p><p>"Exactly. No guns." The Time Lord looked at both men fiercely.</p><p>"Guns are usually pretty useful for disarming."</p><p>The Doctor took a deep breath. "Fine, but no firing them."</p><p>"What is it with you and guns? Been shot by one?"</p><p>"Killed actually. Right, shall we get this over with?"</p><p>"The sooner the better," Jack agreed.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>Gwen pulled up a chair beside Rose and allowed herself to tune out from the days events. The TARDIS was peaceful and oddly comforting for a completely alien environment. Hadn't Jack told her that the ship was alive? Well, sat here should could believe it. There was an atmosphere of protection and warmth that radiated from the walls. She could see why Jack loved it here.</p><p>Closing her eyes, Gwen rolled her head back and let out a deep breath. She wasn't used to being left behind while the boys went out fighting. Usually she was right in there, in the middle of the chase with Tosh giving her directions. Sitting and waiting was not something she found easy. She had thought about exploring but if she was honest, she was more than a little concerned she would get lost in the seemingly endless ship.</p><p>"Any change?" Tosh poked her head round the door.</p><p>"No, still sleeping."</p><p>"Probably just as well."</p><p>"Do you think they're going to be alright out there?"</p><p>"Of course, Owen and Jack are there. Nothing stands a chance." Tosh smiled. "Why do you ask?"</p><p>"I don't know really," Gwen shrugged. "It just all feels a bit strange. I've never actually travelled in time."</p><p>"It's quite a lot to get your head round, isn't it?"</p><p>"How did you do it?"</p><p>"I had Jack to count on. Also there was a lot for me to do, so sitting thinking about it wasn't really an option, I just had to get on with it so you could bring us back. You want to go out and explore, don't you?"</p><p>"Don't you? I mean it's real Victorian London out there, in the middle of Cardiff. History is right outside those doors."</p><p>"So is a psychopath."</p><p>"That's just a normal day in Cardiff isn't it?" Gwen smiled.</p><p>"Well, I didn't like to say but…." Tosh giggled. "They're an extraordinary pair aren't they?"</p><p>"Just a bit. But then he's the only human looking alien I've ever met so I don't really have a comparison."</p><p>"Me neither. It's exciting though, being on the ship. I don't think I'll ever get tired of it, there's so much technology."</p><p>"Easy Tosh, don't want you to get over-excited. We've already lost Jack to this box; don't want to lose you too."</p><p>"Not a chance. Visiting I love, I don't think I'd want to live here though, far too big."</p><p>"Got that right. How mush more do you think there is of this place?"</p><p>"From what Jack has said in the past it's infinite. Adapting and growing rooms to every need."</p><p>"God, the things she's seen," Gwen sighed, looking back at Rose. "She's just a kid and she's probably seen more than any of us ever will. It just seems so strange to think that two people protect us all."</p><p>"Just be grateful they do. Without them we'd have nothing to fight for."</p><p>"Jack's better off with them, isn't he?"</p><p>"I think so," Tosh nodded sadly.</p><p>"I'm going to miss him."</p><p>"Me too but I'm sure he'll be back. They can't keep out of trouble."</p><p>The two women laughed together.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>The men traipsed through the streets, looking at every face, peering down every alley and finding nothing.</p><p>"Blimey, it's like a needle in a haystack!" Ianto complained.</p><p>"More like a needle in the Brecon's!" Owen corrected. "This is insane; don't we have any way of tracking him?"</p><p>"Not unless he uses his teleport," the Doctor told them.</p><p>"Which he won't because he knows we're looking for him," Jack sighed.</p><p>"Right. He's not going to risk it. For all we know he's watching us right now."</p><p>"So we just keep searching? This is impossible," Owen said.</p><p>"Yup, but I like impossible."</p><p>Usually there would have been a hint of amusement in the Doctor's voice but not this time. He was getting desperate to find Gray and get him out of here. He was too dangerous to leave here. The Doctor knew his type. He would carry on killing and although people were killed almost on a daily basis in Victorian London, he knew it wasn't down to Gray. Gray was an extra menace to the world. If he managed to pull Victorian London through time into Cardiff, well, the Doctor didn't want to even think about what more damage he could do if left behind.</p><p>What he really needed to do was find Jack's brother, get him out of there and get back to Rose as quickly as possible.</p><p>There was a sound that could have easily been mistaken as thunder but the four men looked at each other.</p><p>"That sounded like rift activity," Owen declared.</p><p>"It did, didn't it?" the Doctor agreed, pulling out his Sonic Screwdriver. "This way!" he called, running off further into the crowd.</p><p>They ran, weaving their way through the throng of people, squinting against the snow that was now blowing into their eyes.</p><p>Two more crashes of the same sound echoed through the streets, causing locals to look up at the sky in confusion.</p><p>"What the hell's going on?" Jack puffed as the Doctor slowed, pointing his Sonic Screwdriver in all directions.</p><p>"I don't know but it's so close it's coming from all around us," the Doctor said practically spinning on the spot.</p><p>The sound of gunshot cracked through the air.</p><p>"That wasn't what it sounded like, was it?" Owen asked.</p><p>"It was far too modern a sound for a current weapon, well, current for this century. Sounded like high tech 21st century to me," Jack said.</p><p>"Which means, either Gray has armed himself better or we have more visitors," the Doctor said.</p><p>"More visitors? You mean time travellers?"</p><p>"I would think so. Shall we find out whom?" The Doctor and Jack started running.</p><p>"You know, I never run as much as when these two get together," Owen panted.</p><p>"Out of shape, Doctor Harper?" Ianto teased, not willing to show how tired he was feeling himself.</p><p>"It's all those pizzas and doughnuts you feed us."</p><p>"No one forces you to eat them."</p><p>"Hunger," Owen puffed. "Hunger forces me to eat them. You're a bad man Ianto Jones!"</p><p>"Thank you," Ianto smiled at Owen who grinned back.</p><p>Suddenly Ianto skidded to a stop. "Jack!" he yelled</p><p>Jack and the Doctor stopped and turned back. They could see Owen and Ianto edging towards an alleyway.</p><p>"Looks like they found something," the Doctor said, noticing their guns were drawn.</p><p>"Better get in there then," Jack looked at the Doctor.</p><p>"You ready for this?"</p><p>"Will I ever be?"</p><p>"Point taken, right then. Let's say hello to your little brother."</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>Creeping up behind the Ripper, Owen and Ianto took note of the young man who stood before him, weapon shaking while pointed at the villain. He definitely didn't belong in this century and he didn't really look old enough to be in charge of such a large gun. He was barely out of his teens if Owen was to guess.</p><p>A high-pitched wailing alerted them to the fact his current victim held a child in her arms. Owen raised a finger to his lips, signalling for the young man to keep quiet as he caught his eye.</p><p>The friends exchanged a look before launching themselves at the Ripper, causing him to lose his grip on the woman before slamming him against the brick wall. His victim scooted free, baby held tightly to her chest.</p><p>Jack and the Doctor raced round the corner to the small yard into which the alleyway led.</p><p>"You've got to be joking!" the Doctor breathed, looking at two faces from his past.</p><p>XxXxX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor's already simmering anger, flared even more. The monster had grabbed a mother and baby to protect himself.</p><p>"Might have known you'd be here somewhere," the woman told him, her eyes dancing with joy at seeing him as she held her baby closer. "What happened to your neck?"</p><p>"Boss," the young man nodded his greeting.</p><p>The Doctor said nothing to them. He turned to face Gray. "You just keep annoying me today."</p><p>They all watched as the Doctor calmly stepped forward.</p><p>Owen and Ianto held Gray's arms tightly behind him and forced him round to face the Time Lord.</p><p>"I'm normally a fairly forgiving soul. Unfortunately for you, my calming influence is Rose and she's not here. You hurt her; you threatened her mother and her baby brother. No one's allowed to do that," he snarled.</p><p>Jackie huddled closer to Mickey. No doubt about it, the Doctor was off on one and God help anyone who got on the wrong side of him.</p><p>"I don't much care who you are or what you've been through," the Doctor continued. "We've all had our battles and tragedies, that's why we're here; why we do what we do. But none of us have become serial killers for the sake of it. What was the plan? Keep going until your brother found you? Then what?"</p><p>"I don't have to explain anything to you," Gray spat.</p><p>"True- but I might be more forgiving if you did. You don't know me, Gray. You don't know what I'm capable of. Rose keeps me sane, keeps me on the right side of the line. Problem is, these days, she needs to be present for that So at this moment I'm left to my own devices and trust me, watching 900 years of evil spread through the universe, my patience with small time thugs like you has worn thin. I've launched beings into the heart of collapsing stars; I've destroyed entire galaxies. So you see; someone as pathetic as you is nothing more than an ant, no matter who your brother is. Sometimes we're not very nice people to know but losing your family is no excuse for what you've done." He paused at the possible hypocrisy that he was voicing.</p><p>"So what was your excuse for killing?" Gray demanded.</p><p>"Saving the universe. I've never had a choice. You think I <em>enjoy </em>destroying things? You think I <em>like</em> killing people? Sometimes there is no choice. But you had one; you didn't have to kill Mary, how may others have there been over the years? Millions of people lose their families, they carry on."</p><p>"They don't lose their entire family, they aren't left behind!"</p><p>"I didn't leave you behind." Jack protested. "You let go and then you were gone. I searched everywhere to find you."</p><p>"Clearly not everywhere or you would have found me! You always were the favourite. I bet they didn't even notice I was missing with their precious poster boy still with them."</p><p>"Oh grow up," the Doctor snapped.</p><p>Everyone around him stilled, never having heard him so venomous but he was on a roll. He was so furious with this child, he couldn't help himself.</p><p>"You didn't have to grow up with the poster boy for the Boeshane Peninsula. The 'Face of Boe'," the young man snarled.</p><p>The Doctor glanced at Jack and then dismissed the thought, he couldn't concentrate on that, he had bigger problems. "Do you really think you are the only person who's ever lost somebody? That you're the only person to hurt at the loss of your family? I had to destroy mine. I had to kill everyone I knew and loved; my entire planet. If anyone has a right to be insane, I think it's me." It was then that he paused, suddenly aware that the only person present who knew about his past was Jack and that Rose's mother was right behind him, hearing that for the first time. Not the way he would have liked it to come out.</p><p>Jackie listened to every word the Doctor had said. She'd never known this side of him, his dark side, and despite being a little unnerved by it, she also felt reassured. It was clear her Rose had never been in better hands. All she needed to know now was if she was going back to Pete's world? She suspected her daughter wouldn't leave the Doctor now and the Doctor couldn't leave this universe unprotected. But hard as it might be to leave her daughter again, Jackie wanted to see her. Rose was hurt but she knew the Doctor wouldn't have left if it was serious.</p><p>The Doctor kept staring at the boy, his breathing heavy as he reined himself in.</p><p>"Jackie?" Pete's worried voice sounded down the alleyway. "Oh thank God!" He rushed forward and hugged his wife and son.</p><p>"Where the Hell have you been?" she screeched.</p><p>"Sorry, got delayed. So where….?" He didn't finish his question as he looked around and recognized the Doctor's coat. "What's he doing here?"</p><p>"It's my world, Pete," the Doctor informed him, not once looking round at them. "You're in the wrong place. Just like him." He nodded at Gray. "Let's get him back to the TARDIS."</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>"What do we do with him?" Pete asked as Ianto and Owen bundled Gray through the TARDIS doors.</p><p>"Oh, shove him in the attic for all I care. As long as he's out of my sight," the Doctor sighed and rubbed his eyes.</p><p>"You might want to take a look in my coat pocket," Gray announced.</p><p>The Time Lord looked up at him with narrowed eyes.</p><p>"The book, the book gets discovered right? Well I can't plant it if you've got me prisoner now, can I?"</p><p>The Doctor's jaw tightened as he moved towards Jack's brother.</p><p>"Careful," Jack hissed.</p><p>"Oh he's not going to hurt me. He won't have a chance." The Doctor's hands suddenly clasped Gray's head and the young man fell to the floor.</p><p>He carefully checked his pockets and sure enough, he found a dark blue, leather-bound notebook.</p><p>Opening the front cover his breath caught as he read the first line; "'what they have in store for them they would stop this instant. But do I desire that? My answer is no. They will suffer just as I. I will see to that.'"</p><p>"The diary?" Jack asked.</p><p>"The diary. I was wrong, he wasn't watching James work. James wasn't there for the murders."</p><p>"James?" Owen asked.</p><p>"Maybrick. This was supposed to be James Maybrick's diary, confessions to the killings."</p><p>"What killings? What's going on?" Jackie asked, calming her baby as he grumbled at the noise.</p><p>"Jack the Ripper's," Ianto filled in.</p><p>"The Jack the Ripper. That's him? But he's just a boy!"</p><p>"Gray set him up," the Doctor continued. "He planned the whole thing. He killed them all, making sure that they could coincide with James' visit's to London. How could I not have seen it? Sure James had a temper but then most men would, if they knew their wife was cheating, arsenic addiction or not. I thought at the time that he was too timid a soul to be so monstrous."</p><p>"You met him?" Jack asked.</p><p>"A long, long time ago."</p><p>"So what do we do about it? This guy's gona go down in history as Jack the Ripper when he didn't do it," Owen questioned.</p><p>"Nothing to do. He never gets caught or arrested for it. He dies in six months time. Even if he did there's nothing we can do. We can't change history. To those who believe the diary he is Jack the Ripper, to those who don't trust in it's authenticity he's just another in a long line of suspects. Nothing has changed in history. Both sides of the argument are wrong. Neither will prove it case and point. It's written by the real Ripper alright, just not by the man it's supposed to be." The Doctor wiped a hand down his face and sighed. "Let's just get him out of here." He gazed down at the unconscious boy for a few moments, wondering what in this universe could make someone so evil. There seemed to be no remorse for what he'd done, and he wasn't willing to give a straight answer as to why. Being lost by your family was not reason enough for something so depraved.</p><p>"Looks like my baby brother will go down in history," Jack said, the sentence leaving a horrible taste in his mouth.</p><p>"Your brother?" Tosh asked as she a Gwen entered the control room.</p><p>"Meet Gray, also known as Jack the Ripper. Mum would be so proud."</p><p>"It's not your fault, Jack," the Doctor told him, almost daring him to suggest otherwise. "Right, first things, introductions. Mickey, you already know Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper and Toshiko Sato of Torchwood Cardiff. Meet Mickey Smith and Pete Tyler of Torchwood London, alternate universe; also known locally as Pete's World, and Jackie Tyler, Rose's mother. Right, that done; next job." He put the diary into his jacket pocket and threw his overcoat over the railings. "Find out how Jackie, Mickey and Pete got here and how to get you all home. Assuming I can find where home is. Then we need to find somewhere for Gray, then I need to check on Rose." The Doctor sighed at the seemingly endless list of jobs that came before Rose. Right now, all he wanted to do was spend time with her away from all this mess and the heartache he knew was sure to arrive. He could already feel it brewing, hear the mix of emotions coming from everyone, in his head. This day was going to leave him with a monster headache. He knew how precious time was and he'd never done it before but right now he was wishing for the next few hours to fly by.</p><p>"You okay, Doc?" Jack asked, seeing the Doctor pale slightly.</p><p>The Doctor took a deep breath. "Me? He's your brother."</p><p>"Not anymore. My brother died long ago. He's just a psycho who uses my name."</p><p>Jack and the Doctor looked at each other for a moment.</p><p>"Tell you what, get the program up and running and I'll keep an eye on it. You can show Ianto and Owen where to put Gray and then check on our girl," Jack offered.</p><p>"Good plan because we have no idea where the attic is. It's not like you've only got the one staircase," Owen pointed out as he and Ianto lifted the unconscious Gray from the floor.</p><p>"Right, sorry, yes." The Doctor smiled gratefully at Jack before he ran to the control panel and tapped away at the keyboard. "That's scanning. Don't touch anything." He pointed at Jackie, Mickey and Pete. "In fact, you lot come with me." He started down the corridor, Gwen, Tosh, Ianto and Owen behind him.</p><p>"Well, what are you waiting for? Get after him!" Jack told Jackie, Pete and Mickey as they continued to look bemused.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>Pete had stayed with Owen and Ianto, helping them with their prisoner.</p><p>"Mickey, Jackie. Kitchen. Make yourselves a cup of tea or something. The girls know where the biscuits are by now."</p><p>He gave Gwen and Tosh a small smile but hadn't looked at Jackie or Mickey really since his outburst in the yard and he was doing his best to avoid looking at them now.</p><p>"Pete will be right with you."</p><p>"Doctor?" Jackie called as he turned to leave, handing her son over to Mickey. "It's good to see you." She offered him a smile as his eyes snapped up to look at her.</p><p>"I can't take you to see Rose, not yet. You have to stay out of sight until we know what action to take."</p><p>"But she's my daughter!"</p><p>"I know, Jackie. I know you want to see her but if I take you to see her and you then get ripped away again it'll break her heart."</p><p>"My Rose is stronger than that."</p><p>"People aren't always as strong as you think. Seeing what you want most can be terrifying." He could see her getting annoyed with him and sighed. "When she first set foot back on the TARDIS I ran, literally. I didn't know how or why she was here all I could think was that I couldn't go through losing her again so I literally ran away from her. It was like seeing a ghost and sometimes it's too painful to bear. I don't want to put her through that without being able to tell her what's going to happen."</p><p>"So you're saying you need to, like, prepare her for seeing us," Mickey shrugged.</p><p>"Right."</p><p>Jackie huffed and sank down in the chair. "Well, what are we supposed to do until then? How long is it going to take?"</p><p>"Just sit tight. The TARDIS is working as fast as she can." He glanced back up at them before hurrying off to see Rose.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>"Hello," he smiled as Rose looked up at him. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Like I swallowed a cactus," she smiled.</p><p>"And how would you know what that feels like?"</p><p>Rose chuckled and reached up to kiss him. "Everyone alright?" she asked, pulling back, taking hold of his hand.</p><p>"Other than worrying about you."</p><p>"Wasn't my fault, I didn't wander off. I'm glad I woke up here. How long did it take you to find her?"</p><p>"I'll tell you all in a minute. There's something I need to talk to you about first."</p><p>"Sounds ominous."</p><p>"Doctor!" Jack's voice yelled down the corridor.</p><p>"So does that," the Doctor told her, darting for the door. Leaning out, he saw Mickey gesturing frantically before they heard a loud bang.</p><p>The Time Lord looked back into the infirmary. "Rose I need you to stay here. Owen and Ianto were dealing with our fake Ripper. I don't want you anywhere near him, understand?"</p><p>He was so serious and stern that Rose could do nothing but nod. If he was telling her to stay put then this time she would. She was in no hurry to meet the Ripper again.</p><p>XxXxX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor and Mickey raced towards the attic.</p><p>"Where's Jackie?"</p><p>"I left her with the baby in the kitchen."</p><p>"Jack?" the Doctor yelled as he burst through the door.</p><p>Gray and Owen were lying motionless on the floor, he could see blood pooling around the pair.</p><p>"I shot him. I had to," Jack's voice came from a dark corner, Pete stood beside him, white as a sheet.</p><p>The Doctor ran to Owen's side.</p><p>Ianto was already there. "There's still a faint pulse," he told him.</p><p>"What happened?" The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver to scan Owen.</p><p>"Gray, he went mad," Pete explained. "He started thrashing around and we lost our grip on him. He threw me clear across the room then turned to face Owen. I didn't see what happened next, just Jack entering then shooting."</p><p>"Make sure he keeps breathing and his heart keeps beating," the Doctor told Ianto.</p><p>"Always were the hot head weren't you <em>Jack</em>?" Gray spat, pressing his hand to his chest.</p><p>"Shut it you," the Time Lord snapped as he turned his attention to Gray's wound.</p><p>"I'm done for, Doctor. Brother dear finally got rid of me once and for all."</p><p>"This is all your own doing Gray. You chose your life." He pressed his hands against the gunshot wound. He knew he'd never get Gray to the medbay in time to save him, the young man was right, Jack had killed him.</p><p>"I didn't have a choice."</p><p>"Everyone has a choice. You have a choice to live your life or let it wash away from you. You have a choice to make people suffer for mistakes or to move on. Nobody is perfect, Gray. We all have our demons and our regrets. It's what you do after that that matters. We make our own fate in this universe, you don't have to accept what life throws at you, you don't have to lay down and wait for it all to be over just because it hurts."</p><p>"Experience?" Gray choked as he drew another breath</p><p>"Yeah, I could have given up many times. I've lost everything, but you have to find something that keeps you going, a reason to keep on the right side."</p><p>"Rose?"</p><p>"Yeah," the Doctor offered a small smile at her name. "There are somethings in this world that you will never make peace with but you can accept them for what they are. Jack would never have left you behind. There's always been something missing in his life and I think that was you. You can't change the past. Not even I can do that, but you don't have to leave this world thinking the worst. What ever happened to you that you're not telling isn't his fault and it's not yours. The universe is harsh and unforgiving. Doesn't mean you have to be."</p><p>"I wish you were my brother."</p><p>"No you don't, if you were my brother you'd have died long ago because of me."</p><p>"But only for the greater good right?" Gray winced.</p><p>"He was protecting his friend."</p><p>"I'm his brother!"</p><p>The Doctor sighed; it seemed there was no way of getting through to this boy. He'd never really grown up. In a last attempt, the Doctor placed one of his bloodied hands on the boy's head and reached out to pluck Jack's sadness from his own mind and transferred it into Gray's.</p><p>Gray's eyes widened. "What's that?"</p><p>"That's Jack."</p><p>The young man gasped partly from the pain and partly from realisation. He'd been wrong, all these years he's felt betrayed by his brother, had blamed him for the ugliness he'd seen and the unspeakable acts he'd been involved in while still a child. The acts that moulded him into who he was.</p><p>He looked over at his older brother, lurking in the shadows.</p><p>"Jack I….I didn't…."</p><p>Jack was at Gray's side in an instant. "I'm sorry I didn't find you earlier."</p><p>"I didn't fight hard enough to be who I should have been."</p><p>"Very few people do. Everything's going to be alright, Gray."</p><p>Gray snorted, "Not this time. Looks like we were both too late. Jack, I'm…"</p><p>"It's okay Gray, you just keep still. Keep your strength."</p><p>"Nothing to keep anymore, my times up."</p><p>"No it's not." Jack looked up at the Doctor and saw the truth of the situation in his eyes. "I never wanted this."</p><p>"I know, I can feel it. The Doctor showed me. You stick with him; he'll keep you on the straight. Jack I…" His voice failed as his eyes glassed over. He never got a chance to finish his sentence.</p><p>Jack crumbled forward and the Doctor caught him before he hit the body.</p><p>"I'm sorry," the Time Lord whispered to his friend, holding him tightly.</p><p>"Doctor?" Ianto called quietly and nodded to Owen.</p><p>"Jack, I need to help Owen."</p><p>Jack nodded mutely as he kept his sobs inside.</p><p>"There's no blood spill but his heart is struggling to settle into a steady rhythm," Ianto told him as he scurried across to the fallen man.</p><p>"Okay, Ianto; give me a hand to the infirmary. Mickey, Pete, go and stay with Jackie and the baby, now," the Doctor ordered.</p><p>With a backward glance at Jack the two men did as they were told.</p><p>Just as the Doctor and Ianto lifted Owen, Gwen appeared in the doorway and screamed.</p><p>"Gwen, take care of Jack," the Doctor demanded.</p><p>"Owen?" she cried rushing to look at his face.</p><p>"Gwen!" the Time Lord shouted at her, drawing her attention. "Owen has us, Jack needs you," he reminded her softly.</p><p>Gwen nodded, tears silently falling, and headed over to her boss.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>"What happened?" Rose gasped rushing over to help the men.</p><p>"It's all a bit hazy by all accounts," Ianto told her as he and the Doctor heaved Owen onto one of the beds.</p><p>"Where's the other one?"</p><p>"Dead," Jack's shaky voice came from the doorway, where he stood with Gwen and Toshiko at his side.</p><p>Rose looked at her friend.</p><p>"You need some sweet tea, Captain," the Doctor told him gently.</p><p>"I need to be here with Owen. It's my fault he's here."</p><p>"Jack you didn't shoot Owen, he has no bullet wounds."</p><p>"But I didn't stop Gray in time."</p><p>"Who's Gray?" Rose asked, feeling very out of the loop.</p><p>"The fake Ripper was called Gray. He's…was my brother."</p><p>Rose's hand flew to her mouth as she stifled a cry for her friend. "Jack…I.." She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him as he began to cry.</p><p>The Doctor sighed. He needed to be there for his friend, he needed to get the results from the TARDIS and tell Rose about her parents and Mickey. He knew she'd be furious that he hadn't told her the moment he'd seen them but he needed to know all the facts. Now he wouldn't be able to do anything about it until Owen was more stable.</p><p>He could feel the minutes ticking by and he knew Jackie wouldn't be kept hidden from her daughter for much longer.</p><p>Shaking the thought away, the Doctor set about wiring Owen up to the TARDIS' monitors. An erratic beeping filled the med-bay.</p><p>"Is that his heartbeat?" Ianto asked, unable to believe that anything could beat so quickly.</p><p>"Gray really did a number on him. Looks like he electrocuted Owen with something, see?" the Doctor pointed to small scorch marks on Owen's skin.</p><p>"What with?" Rose asked stepping closer.</p><p>"This." Jack held up what looked like a watch. "It's a crude version of my vortex manipulator. Looks like he rigged it to use as a contact weapon. It passes a huge voltage through organic matter, disabling it. It's pretty crude but effective."</p><p>"Well, that answers that question, let's see what I can do to help Mr Harper." The Time Lord placed his bloodstained hands over Owen's heart and closed his eyes.</p><p>"What's he doing?" Gwen whispered.</p><p>"He's hitting the reset button," Rose told her.</p><p>The frantic beeping of the heart monitor, merged into one long note.</p><p>"He's killed him!" Tosh clapped her hand to her mouth, stifling her cry</p><p>"Wait." Rose watched anxiously as the Doctor frowned, muttering to himself. He seemed to be having trouble and Rose began to wonder if Tosh was right.</p><p>The long high-pitched whine seemed to go on forever and Jack was sure he would scream if it went on any longer.</p><p>"Come on Owen. Don't you dare," the Doctor growled, pressing his hands harder against the man's chest.</p><p>Suddenly there was a gap in the tone and a regular beeping took its place.</p><p>"Thank Rassilion for that. He's a stubborn one! Didn't think I'd get it started again for a minute there!"</p><p>"What did you do?" Jack asked, stepping forward to look at his fallen friend.</p><p>"Like Rose said, I hit the reset button. Shocking his heart to get it back into a natural rhythm isn't always the best solution, especially when electricity is the cause of the problem. I just stopped his heart and re-started it. Took a bit longer than normal though."</p><p>"He did it to me once," Rose explained. "But I was awake for it. Really odd feeling."</p><p>"But how can you do that? I mean that's not a normal trait. Aliens can't generally do that, can they?" Gwen asked, feeling more and more confused and out of her depth.</p><p>"Not all aliens, no. Not even most. My people used to be able to control time, when there were enough of us. Now I'm restricted to cheap tricks, slowing your heart rate is one of them. I slow time down inside the body so the heart slows with it until it stops completely. That way there is no damage because in effect the body is frozen in a time lock, not dead. Although I will keep him sedated for a while. That really shouldn't have taken as long as it did."</p><p>"Is he going to be okay?" Ianto asked.</p><p>"Should think so, with a bit of rest. Just have to wait and see I'm afraid. I'll have a check around on his synapses to make sure there's no damage there though." He placed his fingers on Owen's temples for just a few seconds before smiling. "Nope, all working perfectly fine, although they will be a bit sore. He's going to have a monster of a headache." He reached out for some wipes and began to rub at the blood on his hands, suppressing a shudder and the sudden nausea that invaded him.</p><p>"Just when I think you can't get any weirder," Gwen chuckled.</p><p>"Be grateful his weirdness is on our side," Jack told her. "Thanks, Doc."</p><p>"Anytime," the Doctor said quietly, offering Jack a half smile and what Rose would describe as a slightly fatherly look. "Right then, I better set about sending the Victorians back where they belong." He took Gray's strap from Jack and peered at it closely. "Rig this up to the old girl and she should be able to reverse whatever he did. He still in the attic?"</p><p>"For the moment, I'll get him moved," Ianto nodded.</p><p>"No rush," the Doctor told them softly. "Spend some time with your friend."</p><p>"He will be okay won't he?" Jack asked; concern on his face.</p><p>"I told you, a bit of rest and he should be fine."</p><p>"Should be? Be honest with me, Doc."</p><p>"He's stable and I can't find any internal damage." The Doctor sighed. "We won't know anything for certain until he wakes up, Jack. We just have to wait and see."</p><p>Jack nodded.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>The Doctor almost breathed an audible sigh of relief as they passed the closed kitchen door. All was quiet within, no indication of the people that were occupying the room; he just hoped Rose didn't want to go in there for any reason.</p><p>He found himself babbling away, partly to alert Jackie, Mickey and Pete that they were passing and partly to distract himself from the guilt he felt for not telling Rose they were there.</p><p>He practically ran to the consol and pulled out some wires from beneath. He ripped the casing off of Gray's device and poked around. "Blimey, Jack wasn't kidding. This is really crude work, he's lucky he didn't do himself a mischief long ago."</p><p>"So you just plug it in to the TARDIS and everything goes back to the way it was? What about us?"</p><p>"Well we weren't pulled through with this thing, anything or anyone that found their own way here will have to find there own way back. Luckily for us, I'm pretty sure there aren't many, if any, unlucky enough to have stumbled across it and if they did, in that part of Cardiff, they'll be too drunk to know what's going on or even remember it."</p><p>"Sounds like a normal night out in London," Rose giggled, beaming at him.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You're grinning at me like a Cheshire cat."</p><p>"Am I?"</p><p>"Yes, come on out with it?"</p><p>"Nothing really. Just thinking how much I love being here."</p><p>"Good." He grinned back and turned his attention back to the task at hand.</p><p>Rose moved behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest, resting her cheek against his back, listening to his heartbeats.</p><p>"You sure you're okay?" His voice rumbled through his chest into her ear.</p><p>Connecting the last of the wires to the wrist device, he turned to face her and lifted her chin. "What's wrong?" He frowned as her eyes became glassy.</p><p>"I feel terrible."</p><p>"In what way?" He pressed a hand to her forehead.</p><p>"No, not like that. It's just…. Standing in there with them all. Gray's dead, Owen got hurt and to be honest the one thing that kept passing through my mind was thank god for a change it wasn't you. I mean, don't get me wrong, I was worried about Jack, I really was. I hate seeing him in a state, I love him to pieces, he's like the big brother I never had but I was so glad you were with me when it all happened. God, I'm such a cow."</p><p>"No, Rose you're not. Listen to me, there have been times in the past when I have done the same thing, as selfish as it may seem there were times when I was so grateful you weren't there to see some of the things I'd seen, things I'd done. That's what happens when you love someone. You get a bit selfish sometimes."</p><p>"Doesn't make me feel any better about it."</p><p>"You're not meant to feel better about it. Just understand it. You always want to protect the ones you love from harm or pain. Its human nature and Gallifreyan nature, in fact it goes for most species in the universe."</p><p>"Fat lot of good I'll be at protecting you, I can't even use Bad Wolf to protect myself!"</p><p>"That's my fault. I haven't worked enough on it for you to be able to access it in stressful situations. You've used it before but the first time you didn't know what you were doing and the second time you weren't in immediate danger. It takes practice, love, that's all. I've been a bit slack considering how much time we've had. We spent three months messing about and I should have set some time aside to get you better prepared. I just wasn't expecting you to have to use it I suppose. I let you down, I'm sorry."</p><p>"You didn't let me down. You didn't know I'd need it, like you said we were messing around all that time. Not one hint of getting into trouble. It was a three month holiday and I loved every second of it." She reached up on tip-toes and kissed the end of his nose.</p><p>"Doc!" Jack's voice travelled down the corridor as a commotion grew louder, the sound of footsteps and harsh voices coming nearer.</p><p>"What on Earth?" The Doctor and Rose looked over at the door.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Doc. I tried to stop her," Jack panted and he collapsed against the door frame.</p><p>"Rose!" Jackie squealed and pulled her out of the Doctor's embrace and into her own.</p><p>Rose stood rigid; her eyes flickering from Jack to Mickey then back at a very sheepish Doctor.</p><p>XxXxX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I was going to tell you," the Doctor said quietly. "We found them in London. Your mother managed to get herself into a spot of bother with Gray. Luckily, Owen and Ianto found them."</p><p>"When?" Rose asked.</p><p>"I just told you, when we were in London, looking for Gray."</p><p>"When were you going to tell me?" she snapped, withdrawing from her mother's arms.</p><p>"Rose," Mickey stepped forward.</p><p>"Stay out of it! Were you ever really going to tell me they were here, or were you just going to send them back to the other universe without saying a word? You didn't think I'd want to know that my family was in this world?"</p><p>"Of course I did! But I thought…"</p><p>"No!" she cut him off. "You didn't think. I can't believe you've been hiding them from me!"</p><p>"I was going to tell you in the med-bay but as you might remember things got a bit out of hand. Life and death. Forgive me but I think that took precedence, don't you?"</p><p>"He's got a point," Mickey said earning a scathing look from both Tyler women in return.</p><p>"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Rose was almost yelling by now.</p><p>"I thought you'd want all the information at once rather than have to wait!" the Doctor told her as calmly as possible, despite the frustration that was bubbling inside. "I told you to wait until I'd had the chance to talk to Rose," he growled at Jackie.</p><p>"Don't take this out on her, this is your doing. You lied to me!" Rose spat.</p><p>"I didn't lie."</p><p>"My mother was on board and you didn't tell me! It's just as bad!"</p><p>"I had other things on my mind! Getting us out of there, getting the city back where it belongs, making sure you were okay, oh and let's not forget Owen!"</p><p>"Don't you dare get snippy with me you…."</p><p>It was at that point Jackie, Mickey and Jack stopped understanding her. She carried on her rant but none of it made sense to them and the Doctor stood rooted to the spot, completely silent and eyes wide.</p><p>"….Well? God you are impossible! Are you just going to stand there?! Don't you have anything to say to me? I can't believe you didn't tell me! Just…stay away from me!" With that Rose ran from the control room.</p><p>"What the hell was that?" Mickey asked.</p><p>"That would be Rose insulting me in a way that would make even a Rihameeve blush," the Doctor told them, still staring at the spot that Rose had vacated.</p><p>"But I couldn't understand a word she said!" Jackie exclaimed.</p><p>That got the Doctor's undivided attention. "What?"</p><p>"Doc, she was speaking complete gibberish and the TARDIS wasn't translating," Jack confirmed.</p><p>Before anything else could be said the TARDIS started beeping.</p><p>The Doctor spun round to look at the monitor and breathed a sigh. He looked up at Jackie. "Better go and find Pete and the baby. You've got a decision to make."</p><p>"We can stay?" Mickey asked.</p><p>"If you want to."</p><p>Jackie clamped a hand to her mouth as her eyes glistened. "You mean I can come home?"</p><p>"It's not just your decision, Jackie. You've got Pete and the baby to think about."</p><p>"Sod that, he'll do as he's bloody told!"</p><p>"Jackie, be realistic. He has a life in his universe you can't expect him to just agree…wait what am I thinking? No one argues with Jackie Tyler."</p><p>"Uh, Doc? It's not that I want to tell you how to solve your relationship problems, but shouldn't you be going after the angry blond?" Jack suggested.</p><p>"45 second rule."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Jack, you really have a lot to learn about Rose. When she's angry about something, leave it at least 45 seconds before you follow."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It's true," Mickey agreed. "Although how did you work out how long to leave it?"</p><p>"And what did you do to upset my daughter and find that out?!" Jackie glared at him.</p><p>"I was…busy…with the TARDIS," the Doctor muttered, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. He didn't really want to announce that, while he was trying to get the TARDIS running after a particularly bumpy landing, Rose had entered the control room and flashed him, wanting his undivided attention.</p><p>"Right, off to find the Mrs." He stopped as he got to the door and looked back at the others. "Did I really just call her 'the Mrs.'?"</p><p>"Yup, you did," Mickey told him with a smirk.</p><p>"Oh dear Rassilion! The domestication is almost complete!"</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>The Doctor puffed his cheeks out as he scuffed the carpet with his toe; he'd been waiting ten minutes for Rose to emerge from the shower.</p><p>"What do you want?" her cold voice announced her entrance.</p><p>He turned to face her. She stood in the bathroom doorway wrapped in her dressing gown, arms folded across her chest defiantly, and her wet hair falling round her face as the steam swirled out of the door like a smoke machine.</p><p>"Iga solom," he said quietly.</p><p>Rose sighed, dropping her arms and deflating. "I know. I get why you didn't tell me. You were worried I'd get my hopes up or freak out or something like you did when you first saw me. I'm sorry too."</p><p>The Doctor was grinning at her madly.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Zo yi menartilo."</p><p>"Hang on, I call you some of the worst names I can think of, in front of my mum and Mickey, and you're telling me I'm amazing? Are you feeling alright?"</p><p>"Rose, I just told you that in Gallifreyan."</p><p>"What?" she stepped towards him looking completely confused, and it made him love her more, if that was possible.</p><p>"Your mother, Mr. Mickey and Jack, didn't understand a word you said. The TARDIS didn't translate what you said into English. For some reason you were yelling at me in Gallifreyan."</p><p>"But….how?"</p><p>He shrugged. "I don't know; you're an anomaly Rose. No one has ever changed species before. I mean technically you're still human, you were born human and your DNA would scan as human but the physical make up of your organs and some of your developing abilities are Gallifreyan. Apparently you've developed the ability to not only understand Gallifreyan writing but also to speak it."</p><p>"I can't believe this. Oh god, did mum freak out?"</p><p>"Nope, didn't give her a chance too."</p><p>"Where is she?"</p><p>"She went to find Pete. They need to talk."</p><p>"Why? What's wrong?" Rose suddenly looked worried.</p><p>"Calm down." He stepped forward and took her face between his hands. "There's nothing wrong. They have a decision to make that's all. They don't have to go back to the other universe if they don't want to. It's their decision. I don't know why they have the option and right now we have more important things that need out attention other than the why's and how's."</p><p>Rose nodded, nuzzling his hands slightly, loving the feel. "How's Owen doing?"</p><p>"Stable, for now." The Doctor drew her into his arms and held her tightly. Her wet hair stuck to his cheek but he didn't care, she smelt fantastic and felt warm and comforting in his embrace. She grounded him when everything seemed to be spiralling out of control.</p><p>"What did… what did you do with Gray?"</p><p>"The others took him to the Torchwood morgue."</p><p>"Do you think Jack's going to be okay?"</p><p>"As long as we're all there for him." The Doctor nodded.</p><p>Rose nodded and frowned. "Do you think mum will stay?" She pulled back slightly to look up at him</p><p>"I have no doubt. I can't see anyone else having a choice in it. Jackie Tyler separated from her only daughter by choice? She'd rip her way through the void to get back."</p><p>"So what are we going to do with her if she does stay? She can't stay on the TARDIS can she?"</p><p>"Not a chance."</p><p>The look of horror on his face made Rose laugh out loud. "It wasn't a request."</p><p>"Thank Rassilion for that. Nights would have become very lonely of she moved in."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"You think I can share a bed with you knowing your mother is going to be just down the hall?!"</p><p>She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "Ig amlor zo," she whispered.</p><p>The Doctor grinned. "Quite right too."</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>Freshly clothed, Rose entered the living room with the Doctor right behind her, ready to apologise to her family for her outburst.</p><p>Jackie looked up and gave her daughter a small smile as Mickey shifted from one foot to the other.</p><p>Pete stepped forward. "Come on. Time to go home."</p><p>"What?" Rose stilled.</p><p>"The only reason your mother wants to stay is because of you. So let's go."</p><p>"Rose isn't the only reason. I had a life here!" Jackie protested.</p><p>"And now you have a life at home."</p><p>"This is home! This is my world. We've been through this."</p><p>"You weren't that bothered about any of that before you got back here. Be honest Jackie. The only thing you miss about this world is Rose."</p><p>The Doctor stood completely dumbfound. He couldn't quite believe that Pete was being this stupid.</p><p>"Oh don't talk rot," Jackie snapped.</p><p>Rose took the Doctor's hand as Pete's gaze swung back to her.</p><p>"Rose. It isn't fair on your mother to expect her to go home without you. Be fair. Come home," he was almost pleading.</p><p>For a moment the Doctor felt his hearts jump into his throat. He knew Rose was happy with him but he knew she missed her mum. Would Pete be able to persuade her to leave him once and for all? Instinctively he felt his hand tighten round hers, willing her not to leave him.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I am home. I'm sorry mum. I love you and I miss you but I can't leave again."</p>
<p>"I'm not asking you to, sweetheart," Jackie assured Rose with tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Then what are we arguing about?" Pete asked, sounding frustrated.</p>
<p>"I'm staying too. Our daughter needs us here."</p>
<p>"She's your daughter Jackie, not mine!" Pete roared.</p>
<p>"Hey!" Mickey yelled, unsure of what else to do.</p>
<p>Rose looked up at the Doctor before fleeing, tears pricking at her eyes.</p>
<p>The Doctor was torn between going after her and wading in himself.</p>
<p>Jackie and Pete continued to argue and scream at each other, the baby joining in the din.</p>
<p>"Right." The Doctor nodded at Mickey to go after Rose before he stormed forward and took the baby from Jackie's arms. "Enough," he growled as the warring couple turned their attention to him. "Now I'm going to remain very calm because both your children are being hurt here. Our friend has just lost his brother, Owen is just about stable and you sniping at each other isn't going to help." He kept his voice quiet, all the while bouncing the baby on his hip but Jackie and Pete could both see the anger flaring behind his eyes. "If you are going to behave like children then I'm going to treat you like children. You are going to stay in this room until you have sorted something out."</p>
<p>"It's not my fault. He's the one making life difficult!" Jackie protested.</p>
<p>"This isn't my world, Jackie!"</p>
<p>"Pete, what do you have in that world that is so important?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"It's a fair question Pete," the Doctor told him. "Jackie had a life here before you; she had friends here, family, her daughter. What do you have there that you can't have here?"</p>
<p>"My life. My job."</p>
<p>"You and that bloody job!"</p>
<p>"Hey, that's enough. I meant it, you are staying put until I say otherwise!" The Doctor turned and stalked out of the living room, locking the door behind him.</p>
<p>XxXxX</p>
<p>Mickey looked up as the Doctor stopped outside the open bedroom door. He offered a small smile at the sight of the Time Lord carrying a, now smiling, child.</p>
<p>"Where is she?" the Doctor whispered.</p>
<p>Rose's friend nodded to the pile on the bed. Rose had climbed under her duvet and encased herself in it.</p>
<p>Mickey stood and moved beside the Doctor. "Want me to take him?" the boy offered.</p>
<p>The Doctor shook his head. "We'll be fine. You look exhausted."</p>
<p>"I am. I'd forgotten how tiring things were when you were around."</p>
<p>"Your room's still down the hall, three doors along."</p>
<p>"Thanks. Look after her."</p>
<p>The Doctor looked at him with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Right, Mickey the idiot moment."</p>
<p>"Yeah," he nodded.</p>
<p>With a last look, Mickey took the Doctor's advice and retreated to his own room.</p>
<p>The Time Lord stepped into the room and moved to sit gently on the bed. "There we go, wee man," he said gently as he laid Rose's brother on the mattress. "Much quieter in here isn't it? Yes, much nicer instead of all that shouting. Silly grumblies, making too much noise, saying silly things. Anybody would think you were the most grown-up one there." A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he felt Rose stir under the duvet. He wasn't going to go in there for her; she would come out when she was ready.</p>
<p>"You know, I should introduce you to my great grandson. I think you'd get on brilliantly. Right then; no funny smells so you must be comfy. No crying, so that would indicate you'd been fed recently. Wow, easiest baby-sitting job ever. I've even got a big screen t.v. There's only one thing wrong; no one to mess around with, because she's hiding under a duvet because your dad is a pillock. Yes, a word you've probably never heard before and so old fashioned you'll probably never hear again. Still it's a good word. It's not a swear word, and it's only mildly insulting but it says a lot I think. Yes, your father is a complete and utter pillock. Mind you, your mother isn't that smart either, Rassilion only knows how your sister ended up as smart as she has."</p>
<p>"Something to do with science and space and time travel I think," Rose sniffed as her head appeared from under the duvet. "So you've taken to kidnapping then?" she said, crawling to sit beside him.</p>
<p>"Sort of, it was an abduction of mercy. No child should have to listen to two loud mouthed, stubborn cockneys fighting, no matter how old they are," he told her, wiping the smudges of mascara from under her eyes.</p>
<p>"What did you do?"</p>
<p>"What any grown up would do; I stamped my foot, took away their toys and locked them in their room."</p>
<p>Rose laughed despite herself.</p>
<p>"I'm sure he didn't mean it," he said in all honesty.</p>
<p>"Maybe. But I'm feeling childish so I'm going to respond with; 'he still said it'."</p>
<p>The Doctor smiled at her and wrapped her in his arms.</p>
<p>"Uh Doc?" Jack's voice floated through the door. The Former Time Agent looked surprisingly good for a man who'd not long ago killed his brother. "Owen's condition's changed."</p>
<p>The Doctor was on his feet in a second rushing past.</p>
<p>Jack looked over at Rose. "You okay?"</p>
<p>Rose just looked up and smiled before picking up her baby brother. "Come on, let's go and see what the old man's doing."</p>
<p>XxXxX</p>
<p>"Welcome back," the Doctor smiled as Owen opened his eyes. "You gave us quite a scare."</p>
<p>"Don't tell me you were worried," Owen responded quietly.</p>
<p>"You're a member of Jack's team and a friend. We <em>were </em>worried."</p>
<p>"What happened?" He struggled upright with the Doctor's help.</p>
<p>"Gray electrocuted you with some kind of taser. Sent your heart all over the place. It took me a longer than it should have to reset it I'm afraid which is why I sedated you."</p>
<p>"Explains the headache."</p>
<p>"Actually that was probably me too. I had to go inside and see if there was any damage."</p>
<p>"You went inside my brain?"</p>
<p>"Sort of. I needed to see if your sy…"</p>
<p>"I get it. Electricity can mess with brain waves. I'm a doctor remember."</p>
<p>"Sorry, habit."</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>The Doctor nodded.</p>
<p>"What happened to Gray?"</p>
<p>"I shot him," Jack said out as he and Rose entered the med-bay.</p>
<p>"Oh. Is he…"</p>
<p>"Dead."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"He's been dead a long time."</p>
<p>Owen nodded before Jack swooped in for a hug.</p>
<p>"Good to have you back. Don't do it again," the Time Agent told him pulling back. "I know some people who'll be glad to see you."</p>
<p>"Oh God, they're gona be a bunch of mother hens, aren't they?"</p>
<p>"Yup," Jack grinned. "Make the most of the attention. Soon they'll forget your trauma and everything will go back to normal. Gwen will be bossing you about, Ianto will…well he'll be Ianto and still bring you the best coffee you've ever tasted and Tosh, Tosh is always extra nice to you so you'll be safe there." He winked.</p>
<p>"Everyone else is okay?"</p>
<p>"Yes, no one has need of your services."</p>
<p>"Good. Do me a favour?"</p>
<p>"What's that?"</p>
<p>"Keep the girls away for a bit longer? I don't think my head could cope with the squealing."</p>
<p>Rose, the Doctor and Jack laughed.</p>
<p>"Better not reintroduce you to my mum then," Rose told him.</p>
<p>"That woman doesn't need a megaphone, that's for sure," the Doctor agreed.</p>
<p>"Careful, Doc. Always best to stay friendly with the in-laws," Jack advised, feeling better by the minute.</p>
<p>"Oh I intend to, you don't think I'm daft enough to say anything like that near her do you?"</p>
<p>Rose smiled down at Owen and rolled her eyes. "You'd think she was a complete nightmare."</p>
<p>"She is!" Jack and the Doctor chorused.</p>
<p>"She's not that bad!"</p>
<p>"You get on with your mum?" Owen asked.</p>
<p>"Most of the time, not all the time but who does? She was all I had for 19 years."</p>
<p>"What about your dad?"</p>
<p>"He isn't really my dad; he's from the other universe. It's a complicated story that you probably don't really want to pay attention too right now, if ever. What about you? Your parents know what you do for a living?"</p>
<p>Jack looked at the Doctor and the Doctor nodded.</p>
<p>"Come on Rose, let's leave Owen to get some peace before the girls learn he's awake," the Time Lord suggested, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Shout if you need me."</p>
<p>Owen gave a small nod as the two left. "Thanks," he said to Jack.</p>
<p>"I didn't do anything. That was the Doctor reading the signs. You tried speaking to her recently?"</p>
<p>"Not for months. We just can't say more than two words without it turning into an argument; it's always been that way. I remind her of dad and I'm a disappointment to her, always will be."</p>
<p>"Does she know you're a doctor?"</p>
<p>"I didn't even tell her I was getting married. Haven't spoken to her since….Can't remember. She didn't come to Katie's funeral, she didn't care." His voice cracked.</p>
<p>"I only employ the best, Owen, even if your mother can't see it you're a good man. You wouldn't still be here otherwise."</p>
<p>"Even though I shot you in the head?"</p>
<p>"We all make mistakes." He gave his friend a crooked smile. "Besides, wasn't like you killed me for good."</p>
<p>"Yeah, that was….well it freaked me out."</p>
<p>"Glad to hear it. Would hate to think everything was old hat to you now."</p>
<p>Both men chuckled.</p>
<p>"Nothing is ever going to be predictable, apart from the prediction there will always be trouble," Owen said.</p>
<p>"Life would be really dull if it was!" He turned his head towards the door. "Get ready for the invasion," Jack warned as feet pounding in the corridor came into earshot.</p>
<p>"Owen!" Gwen squealed as she ran to hug him.</p>
<p>"Easy Gwen!" Jack told her. "Let him breathe!"</p>
<p>"Glad to see you alive, Owen," Tosh ventured shyly.</p>
<p>"Thanks, good to see you all too, but keep it down. I've got a monster of a headache."</p>
<p>XxXxX</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor lay down on his bed, laying the baby against his chest as Rose flopped down beside him and switched the television on.</p><p>"You know I've just realised something."</p><p>"What's that?" Rose asked smiling at the sight of her lover and her baby brother in such a domestic pose.</p><p>"I have no idea what your brother's name is."</p><p>"Thomas but he's a bit young for Thomas so I call him Tom, mum calls him Tommy."</p><p>"Oh. Hello Tommy…" Before he could finish his sentence the baby started to cry. "Hey, hey. What's up wee man? Tommy, Tommy, Tommy. Come on now." The Doctor bounced the baby a little to try and soothe him.</p><p>"I've never seen him do this before," Rose told him. "Do you think he misses mum?"</p><p>"I don't know. You're safe, honestly Tom." In that instant the baby stopped crying and the Doctor raised an eyebrow at Rose.</p><p>"What the…?" She looked into her little brother's face.</p><p>"It can't be, can it? He's too young, he has to be."</p><p>"Too young for what?"</p><p>"Tommy?" As soon as he said it the baby started crying. "Okay, I'm sorry Tom." As the Doctor predicted, Rose's baby brother stopped crying instantly.</p><p>"You're kidding! He can't understand can he?"</p><p>"Probably not. I think it's more he doesn't like the sound of To…the longer version. Quite funny though. He can cope with the sound of Jackie's voice but not that. Well, hello Tom, I'm the Doctor, nice to meet you," he said to the babe, allowing him to grab on to his finger. "Already versed in hand-shakes I see. Manners will get you far in this world."</p><p>Rose rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder and closed her eyes. She loved moments like this, where they were just like any other couple. It was a side of the Doctor that was reserved just for her.</p><p>"Did you mean what you said about introducing him to Susan and David?" she asked.</p><p>"I suppose, if they're staying. Guess they should meet the rest of the family. Tell you what; once we know what's happening we'll get them all together for dinner or something. Get it over with in one go. Never know, with you and Susan on my side I might get through the night without a slap from your mother. And she's not allowed any alcohol, I don't want a repeat of last time."</p><p>Rose burst out laughing. "I thought you were actually going to rip footholds in the wall just to climb away from her! That was so embarrassing."</p><p>"Embarrassing? I was terrified! I've never been more terrified in my life! She squeezed my thigh Rose! She asked if I needed help on my visit to the men's room!"</p><p>Rose's giggles only grew at the thought of her drunken mother trying to seduce the Time Lord. "I think you're getting soft in your old age."</p><p>"What makes you say that?"</p><p>"Playing with babies. Family dinners. It's all domestic, might as well have proper wall and carpets with a mortgage!"</p><p>"Don't joke about mortgages." The Doctor gave a mock shudder which caused Tom to gurgle. "I'm not sure if he enjoyed that or not."</p><p>Rose looked at her little brother's face. "You're safe, he's smiling."</p><p>"Good. Besides you don't know the half of it. I called you 'the Mrs,' earlier!"</p><p>"Seriously?"</p><p>"Yup, after you stormed off. Just came out with it; 'off to find the Mrs' I said, in front of Mickey and your mum!"</p><p>"Bet that went down well."</p><p>"Mickey just laughed and your mum didn't say anything."</p><p>"She was probably in shock."</p><p>"See what you've done to me Rose Tyler? There was a time when I couldn't sit still, before you came along. Definitely didn't sit in front of the television with companions before and <em>never</em>went to visit their parents! And there was no way on Gallifrey that I would baby sit."</p><p>"Who'd have thought, a stupid ape manages to tame the last wild Time Lord," Rose giggled.</p><p>The Doctor cringed. "I don't think you come under heading of 'stupid ape'. That's reserved for… well stupid apes."</p><p>"Like me?" Mickey's voice came from the doorway.</p><p>"Mickety Mick-Mick, get enough sleep?"</p><p>"Didn't get any. Couldn't switch off. Mind if I join you?"</p><p>"Not at all, take a seat." The Doctor gestured to the bed.</p><p>"Jackie and Pete still locked up?"</p><p>"Yup. And they'll stay that way until they can hold a civilised conversation. There is no angry shouting on my ship- unless it's me!" he grinned at the young man and Mickey chuckled.</p><p>"So what have you all been up to all this time?"</p><p>"Well we've just discovered that Tom cries if you..." he covered the baby's ears before he spoke again. "if you call him Tommy," he finished in a whisper.</p><p>Mickey raised an eyebrow. "Like I'm gonna fall for that."</p><p>"It's true, honestly!" Rose confirmed. "Anyway, what do you mean 'all this time'? It's only been a few months. Tom was only a month old when I left."</p><p>"Three months is long enough for you two to get into plenty of trouble," Mickey smiled.</p><p>"Actually we've spent most of the last three months doing touristy things. The Doctor managed to keep us out of trouble," Rose told her friend proudly.</p><p>"And the couple of weeks before that most of the trouble wasn't my fault," the Doctor defended himself.</p><p>"True. Let's see, there was the torturing at Torchwood, I got kidnapped by witches…"</p><p>"Don't forget we all got tortured by the Time Agency!"</p><p>"Not likely! Then what? Oh, you got turned back into your old face for a while. And we went insane for a day or two." Rose blushed, remembering that adventure in vivid detail.</p><p>"Yes we did," the Doctor smirked, knowing what she was thinking about.</p><p>"Met your family."</p><p>"Woah, woah. Family? I thought they were all dead?" Mickey asked, looking at the Time Lord in confusion.</p><p>"So did I. My Granddaughter is still alive it seems, and I have a Great Grandson." The Doctor beamed. "Fantastic girl, my Susan."</p><p>"So are we ever going to meet her?"</p><p>"We were just talking about that," Rose explained. "The Doctor said we should get everyone together for a family dinner."</p><p>"Okay, who are you and what have you done with the Doctor?!" Mickey asked. "You serious?"</p><p>"Well, if I'm not going to be able to get rid of you, seems only fair to have a family….thing. After all, I can't see Jackie allowing me to do otherwise. She'd only nag at us to come round for dinner and subject us to her Shepherd's pie. She does know it's meant to contain gravy right as well as other edible ingredients right?"</p><p>"Oi! Stop poking fun," Rose playfully whacked his arm.</p><p>"I have a question for you. If me and Jackie died at Canary wharf and Pete died in the eighties, how are we going to explain our sudden reappearance and what are we going to do for money?" Mickey asked.</p><p>"I can get you both jobs, don't worry about that. As for the other, I'll have to work something out. Maybe you and Jackie went to visit Rose and got lost along the way when the attack happened. It's been two years and they have been finding people alive that were thought dead. Pete is going to be a bigger problem."</p><p>"Twin brother?" Mickey suggested.</p><p>"You've been watching too many soaps. I'll think of something."</p><p>The humming of the TARDIS changed, gaining the Doctor's attention.</p><p>"Ey-up, something's afoot." The Time Lord lifted Tom from his chest and handed him over to Rose. "I better go and find out what's going on."</p><p>"I'm coming too."</p><p>"Rose…"</p><p>"You wana deal with my mum in a bad mood on your own?" she cocked an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"You're coming too," he nodded and Mickey laughed.</p><p>"Thought you liked danger, Doctor," he teased.</p><p>"Oh I do, live for it me, but my death wish subsided a while back." He smiled a little tightly as he headed towards the door.</p><p>Mickey looked at Rose and saw the unease on her face. "What? Did I just put my foot in it?"</p><p>"Sort of," she told him quietly.</p><p>"Something you're going to share?"</p><p>"Not now." Rose started after the Doctor.</p><p>"Rose...," he grabbed her arm. "You can talk to me, you know? We've known each other long enough."</p><p>"I know. And thanks, but it's fine, really. Noting to worry about."</p><p>"Why doesn't that make me feel better?"</p><p>"Mickey. Everything is fine. He's fine now. Better than he was before I left! Please, just trust me on this. Things have never been better." She grinned widely.</p><p>"You should do that more often."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Smile like that. Can't remember the last time I saw it."</p><p>"Get used to it." She poked her tongue between her teeth and disappeared out the door.</p><p>Mickey watched her go and sighed, he used to love seeing her smile at him like that. Seemed a lifetime ago now, but it had all ended when the Doctor had appeared and he couldn't blame her. Who can compete with someone like him?</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>The Doctor rounded one of the corridor's many corners and was almost knocked over by a hurried Jackie.</p><p>"Jackie? What….?" He was going to ask how she'd got out of the living room but soon realised that she was to distraught to answer anything. "Okay," he hushed, wrapping an arm round her shoulders.</p><p>"Mum?" Rose jogged to join them, Mickey close behind.</p><p>"Take her to the garden, me and Mickey will take Tom and join you there," he told her, alleviating her of her brother.</p><p>"Where are you taking him?" Jackie asked; eyes wide and worried.</p><p>"Just to see his uncle Jack so we can all calm down and not distress him."</p><p>Jackie reluctantly nodded.</p><p>"Come on Micks. Time you got properly reacquainted with the Torchwood boss."</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>Rose and her mother sat on the picnic bench.</p><p>"I'm not going back with him. He thinks if he throws a tantrum and waits then I'll give in. But I won't. I'm back and I'm staying," Jackie told her.</p><p>Rose smiled at her softly. "It's good to see you mum."</p><p>"You too sweetheart." She threw her arms round her daughter and held her tightly. "Oh, I've wanted to do that for so long." Pulling back she took her first real look. "You look wonderful! And you're happy?"</p><p>"Yes," Rose told her emphatically. "He takes good care of me mum."</p><p>"He better!" Jackie told her then smiled. "I can't believe my little girl is all grown up. You look so beautiful."</p><p>"You saying I didn't before?" Rose asked with mock indignation.</p><p>"Don't try that on with me missy."</p><p>"Oh I forgot; that's your line!" She poked her tongue between her teeth as she grinned at her mother.</p><p>Jackie chuckled. "I see you haven't lost your cheek."</p><p>"Nope, still giving him as much cheek as always."</p><p>"Good to hear. What is this place meant to be anyway?" Jackie asked, looking around her at the red grass.</p><p>"This is what Gallifrey looked like. We haven't changed the desktop since we were last here."</p><p>"Galli-what?"</p><p>"Gallifrey. It was the Doctor's home."</p><p>"Oh. It's quite nice I suppose."</p><p>"I love it. I think it's beautiful."</p><p>"It's very….orange."</p><p>Rose laughed, glad her mother was here.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I thought we were going to join Jackie and Rose."</p><p>"We will, let's have a cuppa first. Give them a chance for a quiet chat."</p><p>Mickey shrugged and followed the Doctor down the corridor and into the kitchen</p><p>"Pete," the Time Lord greeted without missing a beat. "Can I get you anything? Tea, coffee? Something stronger?" he asked, strolling over to the kettle.</p><p>Pete eyed him. "Nothing thanks."</p><p>"Suit yourself." He poured himself and Mickey a cup of tea.</p><p>"She sent you in, has she?"</p><p>"She?"</p><p>"Jackie."</p><p>"Rassilion no. I don't do domestics, or hasn't any one told you that yet."</p><p>"Then what are you doing in here with me? Thought I'd be the enemy."</p><p>"Thought Rose and her mother could do with a nice girly chat."</p><p>"Oh. Where's Tommy?"</p><p>"With his Uncle Jack. I really wouldn't call him Tommy though, it makes him cry."</p><p>"It's true," Mickey confirmed.</p><p>"What am I going to do?" Pete sighed.</p><p>"Well, you could just call him Tom if you don't want to call him Thomas," the Doctor told him.</p><p>"I was talking about Jackie."</p><p>"I know." The Doctor smirked and took a sip of tea.</p><p>"It's all such a mess."</p><p>"No knot unties itself but every knot was once straight rope."</p><p>"Meaning?"</p><p>"Takes a bit of work but you'll get there."</p><p>"What would you do?"</p><p>"Doesn't matter what I would do, I'm not the one married to Jackie."</p><p>"Have you ever been married?"</p><p>"Once or twice."</p><p>"Does Rose know that?" Mickey asked, more than a little shocked.</p><p>"Of course," the Doctor nodded. "Think I can keep any secrets from her? Must be joking!"</p><p>"Yeah, she always knew when I was hiding things too."</p><p>The two men grinned at each other.</p><p>"Looks like I'm going home alone," Pete siad sadly, rubbing his hands over his head.</p><p>"'We disappoint, we disappear, we die but we don't,'" the Doctor muttered.<br/>"What?"<br/>"'They disappoint, in turn I fear, forgive, though, they won't'. Stephen Sondhiem. Brilliant bloke, if a little on the dark side."<br/>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"I can't give you all the answers, Pete."</p><p>"How about some? Instead of riddles."</p><p>"Where's the fun in that? 'We disappoint, we leave a mess, we die but we don't. We disappoint, in turn, I guess. Forget though, we won't'."</p><p>"But what does it mean, Doctor?" Mickey asked.</p><p>"No idea. Just sounds nice." He grinned. "Fine, how about …'we all make mistakes; the worry is that those we've wronged won't forgive us'? The rest of the song says running away doesn't solve anything. You just end up with different questions and even more lost. Do you love Jackie and Tom, Pete?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Then the question becomes; is there anything more important than that?"</p><p>"Would you come to our universe?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Pete raised his eyebrows as if he'd just proven his point.</p><p>"Oh, no, sorry. Didn't I explain? If I left this world to exist in that, both universes would eventually dissolve. It'd be like acid on metal; a slow erosion that is irreparable. I have never existed there, not really. I was created here; I'm linked to this universe. You lot have all existed in both, technically. Rose on the other hand doesn't exist in either. It's very complicated. If she wanted to go with you I couldn't stop her but I couldn't go with her. My place is here."<br/>"So what do I do?"</p><p>"Do you have any other family, Pete?"</p><p>"Just Jackie and the kids."</p><p>"No one outside your household?"</p><p>"No, they were all….upgraded."</p><p>"I'm sorry. Rather begs the question….why the desperation to go back?" The Time Lord stood and placed his mug in the sink.</p><p>"My memories are there, my home."</p><p>"Good memories?"</p><p>Pete hesitated. "Some."</p><p>"Do they outweigh the bad?" The Doctor crossed the kitchen and leant against the doorframe.</p><p>"Some."</p><p>"Do the good ones surround a certain Mrs Tyler?"</p><p>Mickey smirked. The Doctor was playing with Pete and he knew it.</p><p>"Most," Pete answered</p><p>"Big most or little most."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Well, if a huge majority of your good memories involve the Jackie Tyler that happens to be on my ship then I don't think you have much of a problem. Apart from avoiding the Tyler slap." With that the Doctor grimaced and rolled round the doorframe and out of sight.</p><p>Mickey couldn't help but chuckle.</p><p>"He's completely barking," Pete moaned.</p><p>"He's right though." Mickey stood and drained his cup. "Sounds like everything you really need is right here."</p><p>"What about you?"</p><p>The young man shrugged. "Gran's dead, you, Jackie, Tom and Rose are the only thing close to family I've got. Figure I might as well stay here."</p><p>"What about fighting the good fight?"</p><p>"They've got a good Torchwood. They don't need me anymore," he shrugged.</p><p>"You'd really stay here?"</p><p>"Sure why not? They don't have a Torchwood in London anymore. Maybe I can start it up again and get it running the right way, with Jack's help. His team seem to do a good job."</p><p>"As easy as that?"</p><p>"Yup. Everything I care about is currently on the TARDIS." Setting his mug down on the table he left Pete alone in the kitchen.</p><p>As he stepped out into the hallway he found the Doctor leaning against the wall, smiling at him.</p><p>"Nicely done Micks."</p><p>"Took my cue from you. Think it helped?"</p><p>"Who knows? We've toyed all we can. Now it's down to him." He clapped the young man on the shoulder and guided him along the hallway towards the rest of the family.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>"What have you two been up to?" Rose asked as the men walked through the door into the garden.</p><p>"What makes you think we've been up to anything?" the Doctor asked, relaxing back into a sun-lounger.</p><p>"You've got that glint in your eye."</p><p>"What glint?" he angled the chair back and closed his eyes, absorbing the artificial suns.</p><p>"That one that means you're up to mischief."</p><p>The Doctor's lips twitched slightly. "Just been showing Mickey the bits he didn't see before that's all."</p><p>Jackie and Rose looked round at the man in question.</p><p>"What?...What?" Mickey shrank back as far into his chair as possible.</p><p>"What have you two been up to?" Jackie asked.</p><p>"Nothing, just talking, you know. Man stuff."</p><p>"Oh yeah? What 'man stuff'?" Rose wasn't buying it. She knew her lover too well.</p><p>"Like that he's been married before."</p><p>Rose and Jackie stilled then looked from one man to the other.</p><p>"He told you that?" Rose asked finally.</p><p>"No, I made it up!" Mickey rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Wait a minute. When was this?" Jackie demanded.</p><p>"A long time ago, Jackie. Lifetimes ago." If he hadn't spoken it would look like the Doctor was peacefully dozing but Rose could hear the buzzing of his mind working still on full power. She reached out a little and threaded her fingers through his.</p><p>His lips curved into a smile at the touch.</p><p>"So, what's the plan, ladies?" Jack asked as he strolled into the garden, passing baby Tom to his mother.</p><p>"Mum's staying in this universe," Rose announced.</p><p>"Now there's a shocker! I would never have guessed," the Time Lord teased.</p><p>"So what do we do?"</p><p>"Well, the flat's still there with everything in it. As long as you don't mind slumming it for a while." He finally sat up and looked at Jackie.</p><p>For a moment she didn't answer. She could suddenly see what her daughter could. He was looking at her with warm, chocolate coloured eyes that had so much warmth, life and wisdom that it almost left her speechless. She'd never really seen it before, there was always such an edge of sadness about him that made it hard to look him in the eye, but not now. Now when she looked at him he looked happy and even content.</p><p>"Thank you," she smiled at him.</p><p>"Room for one more?" a voice called from the doorway. Pete stood, hands deep in his pockets, a worried look on his face. He glanced at the Doctor who just gave him a small crooked smile before rising from his seat.</p><p>"Who fancies a trip out into the real countryside?" Springing to his feet the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and headed to the door, nodding at Mickey and Jack to follow.</p><p>XxXxX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose rested back against the big pillow and grinned at him as he rowed further out onto the lake.</p><p>"So come on, spill what did you say to Pete?"</p><p>"Nothing important."</p><p>"Then you did talk to him!"</p><p><br/>"It would have been rude not to, he was right there when we walked in."</p><p>Rose narrowed her eyes. "You're really not going to tell me what you said to him?"</p><p>The Doctor regarded her for a moment. "'We disappoint, we leave a mess, we die but we don't. We disappoint, in turn, I guess. Forget though, we won't'"</p><p>"You could have just said 'no'."</p><p>"What? That's what I said!"</p><p>"So you spoke in riddles?"</p><p>"Of course!" he grinned at her as he pulled the oars in and rested back.</p><p>"And he understood?"</p><p>"Not really, I had to explain them afterwards."</p><p>Rose chuckled and shook her head. "Thank you."</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"Talking to him. For sorting things out, despite it all being domestic."</p><p>"Wasn't just me; Mickey helped. It was Pete's decision ultimately. So the outcome is his and Jackie's doing."</p><p>"Have I told you lately that I love you?"</p><p>"I thought you were going to serenade me with Van Morrison then. And yes, every time you smile at me."</p><p>Rose grinned. "You can tell with just a smile huh?" She got to her knees and gingerly crawled to lie between his outstretched legs, willing the boat not to tip.</p><p>"Living dangerously there, Miss Tyler."</p><p>"You'd have saved me if we'd gone in," she told him, resting her torso against his and smiling at him.</p><p>"Hello," he grinned back. "Come over for a visit?"</p><p>"Well, it was such a long way away. Besides I wanted to ask you something."</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"Well if I tell you I love you just by smiling, what do I say when I do this?" She moved her face closer to his and pressed a gentle, lingering kiss against his lips.</p><p>The Doctor smiled at her wolfishly, "that you want to do things that you really can't do in a row boat."</p><p>"Very good, you know me too well."</p><p>"No such thing as knowing you too well, Rose." He gazed down into her hazel eyes and stroked the side of her face.</p><p>He didn't think he'd ever get used to the fact she was back with him and that they could be together like this. It had always seemed an unobtainable longing for him. But here she was, lying against him, gazing up at him with a love so obvious it made his hearts ache.</p><p>"And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,</p><p>So soft, so clam, yet eloquent,</p><p>The smiles that win, the tints that glow,</p><p>Bet tell of days in goodness spent,</p><p>A mind at peace with all below,</p><p>A heart whose love is innocent."</p><p>"Very romantic, a boat and poetry," she grinned at him, her tongue poking between her teeth.</p><p>The Doctor gave her his lopsided smile and breathed in the early evening air.</p><p>"Think they can see us out here?" she asked.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The other two, can they see us out here?"</p><p>"Well, they can see the boat."</p><p>"Just the boat? Cool."</p><p>"Why?" It was the Doctor's turn to narrow his eyes.</p><p>"Ever heard of 'messing about on the river'?"</p><p>"With your mother and father fighting and former boyfriend on the bank?"</p><p>"Yeah, your meddling in domestics is kind of sexy."</p><p>"Only kind of?"</p><p>Rose raised an eyebrow. "I think it could be upgraded to 'very'."</p><p>"You are a very bad influence," the Doctor chuckled and kissed her.</p><p>"And that's why you love me."</p><p>"Seek not, sweet, the 'If' and 'Why'<br/>I love you now until I die.<br/>For I must love because I live<br/>And life in me is what you give."</p><p>He'd spoken so softly that Rose had barely heard him but she was completely entranced by the tone of his voice and the sparkle in his eye.</p><p>She stretched up and kissed him tenderly. "Theta," she whispered against his lips.</p><p>He reached up, brushing his fingertips against her temples causing her to sigh as a wave of satisfying warmth spread through her.</p><p>"That's cheating," she told him dreamily.</p><p>"That's being sensible in a very small, unsteady boat."</p><p>"Spoilsport," she pouted but couldn't be mad. She was far too satisfied to be mad.</p><p>"I'll make it up to you later."</p><p>Rose looked up at him with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Can I try something?"</p><p>The Doctor frowned. "Such as?"</p><p>"Well, you can see inside my head and show me things, right?"</p><p>"Right," he nodded.</p><p>"Well, can I do the same?"</p><p>"If I let you in."</p><p>Rose reached up tentatively and rested her fingertips against his temple and watched as he closed his eyes, lowering his barriers.</p><p>She thought of something she'd like to be doing right now and smiled to herself as the Doctor chuckled.</p><p>"The boat would go over," he told her.</p><p>Satisfied that she could send him those messages, Rose suckled on his bottom lip as she mentally undressed herself in front of him. She thought of herself trailing her fingers down her body and she felt the Doctor tense beneath her.</p><p>Smiling to herself, Rose imagined her fingers travelling lower and lower until she was touching herself in front of him.</p><p>"Rose," the Doctor rasped.</p><p>"What?" She wriggled against him slightly, causing him to growl.</p><p>He reached up and clasped her hands in his, drawing them away from his head.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Rose frowned.</p><p>He pressed kisses to her fingers then pressed them against his chest. "You're making it impossible for me to think."</p><p>"Then don't."</p><p>The Doctor shook his head. "You are in very serious danger if you carry on down that route."</p><p>"Of what?"</p><p>"Me losing all control and having you right now, with your ex within shouting distance on the bank." He opened his eyes and looked right into hers.</p><p>She realised he was struggling; his eyes were black even in the sunlight and she could feel the thundering of his hearts in his chest. "Oh." Rose smiled at him softly but it didn't do anything to calm him. "Well he can't see us from here, you said so."</p><p>"It's not the <em>seeing</em> I'm worried about."</p><p>Rose frowned at him and he growled. Her lips formed a perfect 'oh' as she realised just how far she'd pushed him in that short space of time. "I get it. I suppose it wouldn't really be fair on either of you. So what do we do about your little problem?" she asked, her eyes flicking down between them at his trousers.</p><p>"I suppose I could always try thinking of your mother." He attempted to smile.</p><p>"Wow, you really know how to rain on someone's party," Rose giggled. "Just please tell me you never think of her for anything else?"</p><p>"Okay, we're supposed to be calming me down not making me physically sick."</p><p>"I was just checking." She grinned, lifting herself off him and sitting back.</p><p>The boat shifted to one side slightly causing them both to reach out and grab onto the sides.</p><p>"That was close," Rose laughed.</p><p>"That wasn't you," he told her, still gripping the edge of the boat. She watched him as he scanned the water's surface.</p><p>It was a few moments before the boat shifted again, more violently, almost tipping them into the lake.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>Mickey sat up and looked out onto the lake.</p><p>"What are those two doing out there?"</p><p>"Mickey, that's not a question you really want the answer to," Jack told him, looking up at the sky with a grin.</p><p>The young man looked round at him and sighed. "Still Captain of the Innuendo Squad?"</p><p>"Still the Idiot?"</p><p>"I don't know, you tell me. Does it look like they're having fun out there?"</p><p>Jack sighed and sat up; looking out to see what Mickey was referring to. The boat jerked violently and he heard Rose yelp.</p><p>"Okay, that was not what I was expecting," Jack agreed.</p><p>"There's something out there. Look." Mickey pointed to movement in the water. "It's like it's circling round, then ducking underneath them."</p><p>"Mickey, you're not an idiot," the Time Agent said.</p><p>"Thanks, what do we do?"</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>The Doctor looked at the bank as he heard Jack yelling his name and saw him running to the water's edge. "Stay there!" he yelled. "Do not come in!"</p><p>"Great advice. What do <em>we </em>do?" Rose asked.</p><p>"Well, normally I would say 'run'."</p><p>"So we row instead?"</p><p>"No, more movement might make whatever it is even more persistent."</p><p>"What about using the screwdriver? Can't you make the water vibrate or something?"</p><p>"I could…if I had it with me," he winced. "It's in my jacket pocket."</p><p>"Which is on the TARDIS," Rose sighed. "So what? We just sit here and hope it goes away? What if it doesn't? We're sitting ducks out here."</p><p>Common sense was telling him not to draw more attention to the fact they were there, but another part of him was telling him that she was right.</p><p>Taking one last look around them the Doctor made a decision. He looked at his lover and grabbed for the oars. "Hold on tight to the edges and keep your eyes open."</p><p>Rose nodded, her eyes darting all around them.</p><p>As fast as he could, the Doctor rowed for shore, keeping his eyes on Rose's face for any sign of immediate trouble.</p><p>The water rippled behind the boat, unseen as it stalked the intruder. It nudged the stern, making it jerk forward before rounding to the side and giving another nudge.</p><p>Rose yelped again as the boat tipped dangerously and the Doctor sped up his rowing as quickly as he could.</p><p>Again and again the boat was nudged until there was one last shunt and it went over.</p><p>XxXxX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack and Mickey yelled out as the boat went over, tipping the Doctor and Rose into the lake.</p><p>"We have to go in after them!" Mickey told Jack.</p><p>"We? Oh no, you stay here. I don't stay dead, you on the other hand…"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Another story for another time," Jack dismissed any questions about his immortality as he stripped off his coat and weapons.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>Rose surfaced, spluttering. For a brief moment she had panicked at not knowing which way was up.</p><p>"Doctor?" Treading water she looked around her, grabbing onto the side of the upturned boat.</p><p>"Rose?! Swim, get to the shore," the Doctor coughed as he pulled himself up beside her.</p><p>"What about you?"</p><p>"Right behind you. Go!"</p><p>Rose kicked heading for the comfort of dry land and her friends. She gasped as something brushed against her feet.</p><p>"Keep going," the Doctor called out, splashing along just behind her. He'd felt whatever it was stalking them drift along beneath them, brushing against their feet.</p><p>Land seemed so far away that Rose felt her stomach sink at the sight. The water around her feet swirled again and she kicked even more furiously.</p><p>"Doctor?" she gasped.</p><p>"Keep….going," he panted in response, trying not to panic at the change in the drag around his legs. "Just…keep…going!" He could hear Mickey yelling from the bank as Jack dived in to help them.</p><p>Rose felt a huge sense of relief as Jack's hands gripped her and turned her onto her back, dragging her closer to land.</p><p>"I got ya Rosie, just float, don't kick. I've got ya," he told her.</p><p>Mickey was wading in to help Jack carry Rose onto the shore, lying her down on the shingle.</p><p>Her muscles were numb and she didn't think she'd ever be able to breathe properly again. Looking out into the water she looked for the Doctor but couldn't see him.</p><p>"Where is he? Where's he gone?"</p><p>"He was right behind me I swear," Jack said, eyes frantically searching the lake.</p><p>"Where'd he go?" Mickey was as confused as the rest of them. He was there and then, in a blink of an eye, he was gone.</p><p>"Oh god, Jack!" Rose tried to get to her feet.</p><p>"Easy Rose," Mickey helped hold her up as Jack waded into the tide.</p><p>"DOCTOR!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and heard it echo round the valley.</p><p>"Blimey, you can shout," the Doctor panted from a little way along the shingle.</p><p>"Where the hell have you been?! Are you trying to scare us to death?" Jack demanded.</p><p>"I went to investigate," he explained, dropping onto the shingle as the muscles in his legs gave out. Dragging himself close to a boulder he rested himself against it, letting his head drop back</p><p>"You are a complete bastard, you know that?"</p><p>"Thanks." He rolled his head to look at his girl. "Rose? You okay?"</p><p>"Don't ever do that again!" She scrambled to his side and wrapped her arms around his chest, burying her face in his neck.</p><p>"So did you find anything?" Mickey asked.</p><p>"Relation of what you would call the Loch Ness monster. Although technically not a monster of any kind. Alien life-form, completely harmless. Only eats fish."</p><p>"Then why was it ramming us?"</p><p>"She was playing. Her species is playful, much like a dolphin."</p><p>"So we got dunked by and over sized dolphin?" Rose asked incredulously.</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>She looked at him for a moment before bursting into laughter.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>Jack opened the front door allowing the soggy pair in first.</p><p>"Mum? You okay?" Rose asked as Jackie stood wringing her hands. "What is it?"</p><p>"Pete?" Mickey walked over to the jump seat where the man sat.</p><p>"He suddenly realised that all this was in a small blue box," Jackie explained. "He ran around like a madman trying to work it all out."</p><p>The Doctor sighed and swept back his still dripping hair from his forehead, walking over to the shocked man. "Okay, Pete?" he crouched to look him in the eye. "Come with me and I'll explain. Rose love, get dry."</p><p>Rose nodded and grinned as he kissed her forehead before disappearing into the corridor with Pete.</p><p>"What happened to you?" Jackie asked.</p><p>"We had a fight with a sea monster."</p><p>"Well if you're not going to be serious…"</p><p>"Mum." Rose looked at her.</p><p>"Oh, right."</p><p>"It was only playing. Don't freak out or anything."</p><p>"Rose, sweetheart, if you're alive and unhurt that's all I can ask for."</p><p>Rose stepped up to her mum and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'm glad you're here."</p><p>"Go on, get out of those clothes," Jackie told her, waving her away.</p><p>"You did a great job with her, Jackie," Jack told her. "She's a fantastic girl."</p><p>"Always has been," Mickey agreed.</p><p>"Just you make sure he looks after her!"</p><p>"Jackie, he looks after the both of us. He'd put himself in harms way if it meant keeping her out of it. In fact, he has. You don't have to worry about Rosie," Jack assured her.</p><p>"She'll always be my little girl."</p><p>Jack smiled and nodded.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>When the Doctor finally made it to his room to change out of his dirty clothes he found Rose asleep on the bed. He smiled to himself and covered her with the duvet before changing into his pyjamas.</p><p>As he slipped the shirt on he stopped and rubbed his face, feeling completely unsettled. There was no way he was going to sleep tonight; his head was too full, so taking one last look at Rose, he sloped off to find a quiet spot for himself.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>Jackie stepped into the control room. The music was definitely coming from there but the room seemed empty.</p><p>She circled the control panel looking for any sign of life.</p><p>He sat on the upper gantry, his back braced against one of the sinewy pillars, as he faced the wall, out of sight of the TARDIS' other occupants.</p><p>There were twice as many people currently on board than he was used to and he felt a little overwhelmed.</p><p>So here he sat, out of sight, sketching away as music played quietly in the background.</p><p>He heard the footsteps first, announcing someone's arrival but he knew it wasn't Rose, when he reached out with his mind he could tell she was still sleeping soundly.</p><p>Peering round the pillar he was surprised to find Jackie was his visitor. Quietly as possible he shifted himself round so he was sitting side on to the room, one leg dangling over the edge, his back still against the pillar.</p><p>Jackie looked up and almost jumped. "You weren't there a minute ago! What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?"</p><p>"What can I do for you, Jackie?" the Doctor smirked.</p><p>"Nothing, just wandering." She shrugged.</p><p>"First night on the TARDIS is always a bit odd for some. Rose was the same when she spent her first night on board, the constant humming, being in a strange bed….her bed, in her room not mine," he assured her.</p><p>Jackie chuckled. "Glad to hear it. So what are you doing hiding up there?"</p><p>"I'm not hiding."</p><p>"Really?" Jackie folded her arms across her chest and gave him what he could only describe as 'the mum look'.</p><p>"Well maybe I was," he admitted ruefully. "Rose is in the land of nod and I couldn't sleep. Not my night for it, you see."</p><p>"Not your night for it?"</p><p>Reaching back, the Doctor pulled out a cushion from behind the pillar and placed it on the gantry beside him. "Take it you're planning on staying?"</p><p>Jackie climbed the ladder and gingerly sat on the offered cushion. "So," she sighed.</p><p>"So," he nodded.</p><p>"Been a mad day all-in-all really."</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>There was an awkward silence.</p><p>"I was saying to Rose earlier, she looks good."</p><p>"Always does."</p><p>"She looks better than when she was stuck with us."</p><p>"Oh, I see."</p><p>"You do her good."</p><p>"Two way street there, Jackie."</p><p>"Oh I don't know. You've been in the wars." She flicked at his open shirt, exposing the scar on his chest and his neck injury at the same time. "What happened?"</p><p>"Alien autopsy," he said quietly, tugging his shirt back together and buttoning it.</p><p>"Come again?"</p><p>The Doctor sighed. "Torchwood in this universe, you may remember; does not, <em>did </em>not hold me in the friendliest of light."</p><p>"Torchwood? But isn't your friend Jack one of them? And all the others you had on your ship?"</p><p>"They are Cardiff. This was London. They don't exist anymore."</p><p>"And they cut you open?"</p><p>"Wanted to know me inside-out. Luckily they thought Rose was dead so she was left well alone."</p><p>Jackie nodded. "So, what were you doing up here?"</p><p>He regarded her for a moment before pulling out his sketchbook.</p><p>"What's this?"</p><p>"Sometimes, when I need to wind down, I work on the TARDIS, other times I do this."</p><p>Taking the book from his hands, Jackie peered at the drawing and gasped in delight. "Oh that's beautiful!" she declared. It was Rose grinning down into Tom's face as he reached up for his sister.</p><p>"It's not one of my best," he grumbled.</p><p>"I think it's perfect. But then what do I know about art?"</p><p>"You know what you like and that's enough."</p><p>"Can I ask you something?"</p><p>"You can ask." The Doctor shied away from her slightly, not liking the tone she was using.</p><p>"It's about something you said earlier. You said…"</p><p>A shuffling at the door drew their attention.</p><p>"Hello, Sweetheart," they both said as Rose entered the control room.</p><p>"Okay, that was really creepy," she told them, rubbing her eyes.</p><p>The Doctor and Jackie looked at each other before bursting into laughter.</p><p>"What are you two gassing about anyway?" Rose climbed the ladder and sat herself next to her mum.</p><p>"Not much," the Doctor answered.</p><p>"About what you said earlier. You said that you killed everyone you loved…"</p><p>XxXxX</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mum," Rose warned.</p><p>"I've got a right to know!" Jackie exclaimed, looking at her daughter. "If you're shacking up with him I've got a right to know what he capable of."</p><p>"Why? That's past. It happened, it's over."</p><p>"But it happened! I want to know you're going to be safe with him."</p><p>"Mum, I've been travelling with him since I was 19! I've been safe so far. Isn't that enough?"</p><p>"Rose…" the Doctor tried to interrupt.</p><p>"No," she told him. "We've all been through enough. I know all I need to and that's enough."</p><p>"You know what he did?" Jackie asked.</p><p>"Yes and it makes no difference."</p><p>The Doctor watched Rose's face; the sincerity he saw there was comforting and filled him with courage. "Rose, love," he soothed. "It was always going to happen one day. With your mother back here, ignoring it isn't going to make it go away. It's my fault. I didn't keep a lid on my temper."</p><p>"Wait. Are you saying that my mother is <em>right</em> to ask? My mother; in the right?"</p><p>"I'm saying she <em>has</em> the right to know for certain that you are safe."</p><p>"But she never knew before, what makes now so different?"</p><p>"She's here. There was no choice before when you were separated; she had to put her trust in me."</p><p>Rose's mouth bobbed for a moment, "but you shouldn't have to explain anything."</p><p>"My people and the Daleks fought a war long ago. The whole universe would have been at stake if they had won. They just kept coming, there was no way we were ever going to beat them and save ourselves. In the end I did the only thing I could. Destroyed us all. I blew up a star and it burnt everything in its path. There was no winner."</p><p>"Yes there was. You won, you're still here," Jackie said.</p><p>"There are still Daleks too. But I was never meant to survive, Jackie. I never expected to and by rights I shouldn't have. Somehow the old girl protected me, saved my existence. It wasn't done lightly, Jackie, and it's not something that I remember with pride."</p><p>Jackie stared at him for a moment. Now she understood the sorrow she'd always seen and why he was so intent on sending Rose away from Canary Wharf.</p><p>Rose crawled passed her mother and rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder.</p><p>"So let me get this straight; it was a suicide mission?" Jackie asked finally.</p><p>"Damned if I did, damned if I didn't. No way out."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"DOCTOR!" Jack's voice boomed.</p><p>"Ey-up, here comes trouble," the Doctor declared as Jack stormed into the control room wearing nothing but a towel. "Problem Captain?" he asked, managing to contain his amusement.</p><p>"Your bloody ship has moved my bedroom. AGAIN!"</p><p>Jackie and Rose giggled.</p><p>"It's not funny!" he protested.</p><p>"Yes, it is," the Doctor told him, dropping a kiss to the top of Rose's head before climbing down to the floor. He picked up the mallet and held it up. "Right you, it's late. We've all had a really rubbish day, so just this once, please, lay off the practical jokes and give Jack his room back." There was no change in the sounds coming from the control panel. "Look, give him the room back or I'm going to use the mallet." The consol began to click and whirr. "Thank you. Right, party's over. Everyone- sleep. It's been a long day."</p><p>"Has it only been a day?" Rose asked with a yawn as she and her mother climbed down the ladder. "Feels like a week."</p><p>"Well it might have actually been three days for us but that's not the point."</p><p>"What is the point?" Jack asked.</p><p>"You're all human and you need sleep. I don't want grouchy homo-sapiens stalking around my ship. Go. You too, Captain. You may be invincible but your brain needs to rest."</p><p>"So does yours," the Time Agent said as Jackie left the control room.</p><p>"Chance would be a fine thing," the Doctor muttered.</p><p>Jack frowned at him. "Problems?"</p><p>Rose stood beside her lover and took his hand.</p><p>"Just too many people in my head. Normally it's only you two nearby and I can dull you both down. There's so much going on in Jackie and Pete's minds it's a little overwhelming. I'll be better when they're home."</p><p>"Come on old man, come and keep me company for a while," Rose teased.</p><p>"I'm sure she can find a way of forcing Jackie and Pete out of your mind." Jack winked.</p><p>"Mind always in the gutter, Captain." The Doctor shook his head with a chuckle as the Time Agent left the room.</p><p>"He's right though. I bet I could." Roe poked her tongue between her teeth.</p><p>"I thought you were tired."</p><p>"Wide awake now. Come on, I'll finish what I started on the lake." Taking his other hand she pulled him from the control room to their bedroom. A huge grin plastered across her face.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>The Doctor fished the key from his pocket and unlocked the door, allowing Jackie to step through first.</p><p>"Oh my god," she gasped, hand flying to her mouth.</p><p>"See mum? Just as you left it. Well, a bit tidier and look, the Doctor put doors on the living room too." Rose grinned proudly.</p><p>"It's never looked better!" Jackie cried as she moved through the flat. "Oh I've missed this place!"</p><p>The Doctor looked at Pete and smirked. "You'll be okay. Just stay indoors for a while."</p><p>"What?!" Pete asked, looking even paler.</p><p>The Doctor guided Pete into the living room to explain.</p><p>"Mickey, you can have Rose's room if you like. Until you find somewhere of your own," Jackie told the young man as he entered the hallway.</p><p>The Doctor quirked an eyebrow at Pete. "Full house."</p><p>"As if it wasn't crowded enough already," Pete grumbled.</p><p>Rose, her mother and Mickey took root in the kitchen laughing and joking as the Doctor made certain Pete was clear on the circumstances.</p><p>"Right then." The Doctor stood. "Rose? You ready?"</p><p>"Absolutely!" she called, practically bouncing from the room. "So where are we going?"</p><p>"Where's the fun for me if I tell you?!" He grinned and took her hand, looking up at Jackie, hovering in the hallway.</p><p>"Thank you," she said quietly with a shaky smile.</p><p>The Doctor just nodded and smiled, leading Rose out the front door.</p><p>"Oh great it's raining!" Rose declared. "Race ya to the TARDIS!" She took off down the walkway to the stair well, laughing all the way.</p><p>"She is such a child sometimes," the Doctor sighed.</p><p>"That's why you get on so well," Mickey said.</p><p>The Time Lord gave a snort of laughter before ambling after his partner.</p><p>Jackie watched as the Doctor strolled through the rain towards the TARDIS, her daughter calling out to him to get a move on, him calling back.</p><p>It was good to be home, she hadn't realised how much she'd missed her flat. Sometimes that house of Pete's was too big, especially after Rose had found her way back to the Doctor.</p><p>Pete complained of course that the flat was too small and that they'd have to find a proper house soon. The Doctor seemed to have cottoned on to her reluctance to leave so soon and had advised Pete that keeping a low profile would be best for now, after all he had died twenty years ago in this world. She'd have to remember that next time he visited, make an extra effort. After all, it didn't look like they'd ever be rid of him now. He was a part of the family and although she'd always given him a hard time, he'd been like a member of her family that first Christmas he'd spent with them, when he'd changed his face.</p><p>Rose could do worse she supposed, Jimmy Stone for instance. She shuddered at the thought of what her daughter might have turned into if she'd still be with him. And Jackie had known that Mickey was never going to be Rose's boyfriend forever, even before the Doctor turned up. It was only a matter of time.</p><p>She took a deep breath of stormy London air and turned to go back inside to join the others. This was her real home, no matter what happened in her life she knew she would always be happy to return here.</p><p>As she turned to close the door an ear-splitting scream pierced the darkness.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>"Come on, hurry up!" Rose shouted as thunder crashed over head</p><p>"You've got your own key!" the Doctor called back, purposefully slowing his pace so that she had to wait longer. He looked up at the sky. It was unusual to have thunderstorms in London in the middle of winter but then nothing surprised him anymore, although if this was down to global warming then the Doctor thought maybe he should be concerned and made a mental note to check when he got inside.</p><p>"I left my key inside and Jack isn't answering"</p><p>"Well that was silly, and I don't even want to think about what the Captain is doing right now," the Doctor chuckled, bending down to tie his shoelace even though it didn't need tying.</p><p>"Come on I'm wet and freezing!"</p><p>"You, Rose Tyler, are a worse nag than your mother!" he told her straightening up.</p><p>Lightning scratched across its way down and Rose screamed.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackie hurried to the edge of the walkway to look down to the square below, Mickey and Pete instantly beside her.</p><p>Rose was running from the TARDIS towards a bundle on the floor, only it wasn't really a bundle, it was the Doctor.</p><p>"Stay here," Mickey told Pete as he ran as fast as he could to his friends, disappearing into the stairwell.</p><p>"I'm gona go," Jackie said starting after him.</p><p>"Jackie, stay here."</p><p>"No, she's my daughter. I've got to help her. Stay with Tommy!" she pleaded as she followed Mickey.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>"Rose?!" Jack yelled across the square, as he flung the TARDIS door open.</p><p>"Jack, help me!" Rose begged as she rolled the Doctor over.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"The lightning hit him," she sobbed as she looked down at the motionless Time Lord.</p><p>His eyes were wide and staring at the dark sky but there was no reaction from him.</p><p>"Doctor?" Jack felt for a pulse, both hearts were beating so he was still alive but there was nothing behind his eyes; they looked dark and hollow. "We need to get him inside before a crowd gathers or someone calls an ambulance."</p><p>"I'll help," Mickey panted, skidding to a stop beside them.</p><p>Jack nodded and the two men lifted the Doctor and carried him towards the TARDIS. Jackie wrapped her arm around her shaken daughter's shoulders. "He'll be alright. He's tougher than he looks," she assured her, hoping she was right.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>Jackie and Mickey watched helplessly as Jack wired the Doctor up to the monitors in the med-bay.</p><p>The sound of a double heart beat filled the air, reassuring all that he was still alive.</p><p>"Well, he's breathing on his own, that's a good sign," Jack said, as he shined a light into the Doctor's eyes. They didn't react.</p><p>"Do you even know what you're doing?" Jackie asked.</p><p>"I'm winging it. Why? Have you got a medical degree? 'Cause if you have, now's the time to speak up," he snapped. "The only person I know is currently on sick leave after being electrocuted a couple of days ago, by my brother, in case you'd forgotten."</p><p>"What about Martha?" Rose asked quietly.</p><p>"I think this is beyond her. She's patched him up in the past but this is something completely different and I'm not sure it's an act of nature."</p><p>"Why?" Jackie asked.</p><p>"When did we last have a thunderstorm in December," Mickey supplied.</p><p>"Exactly. And what are the chances of being hit by lightning when you're stood in the middle of a square surrounded by tall buildings? I'd say, pretty slim."</p><p>"So what do we do?" Rose asked.</p><p>"We keep trying to find out if he's in there."</p><p>"I can't hear him. There's no static or anything."</p><p>"What do you mean you 'can't hear him'?" Jackie asked, looking round at her daughter.</p><p>"In my head, I can always hear him in my head, even when he's not talking to me. I can hear static, when he's close and just thinking. But there's nothing, Jack, it's like he's not here."</p><p>"We'll fix it Rose. I promise," he whispered.</p><p>"But <em>how</em>? We don't even know what's wrong with him," Rose sobbed, taking the Doctor's lifeless hand in hers and holding it against her face.</p><p>"Maybe we should go," Mickey whispered to Jackie.</p><p>She looked round at him incredulously.</p><p>"We can't do anything here and it's getting late. Tommy is going to need feeding."</p><p>"Yeah," Rose nodded wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath. "You should get home. You know how much the Doctor hates a crowded TARDIS."</p><p>"Crowded? There's four of us, five if you count him," Jackie pointed out.</p><p>"And it's never been more than three of us for any length of time. Please mum, go back upstairs. I'll call you if I need you. Honestly. There's been too many people in our home recently. Maybe the calm will do him good. He can hear all of us all the time when we're here. Please?"</p><p>"Okay," Jackie sighed. "If that's what you want."</p><p>Rose bit her lip and nodded. "It is, really," her voice wavered.</p><p>"You just make sure she calls if she needs us?" Jackie told the Time Agent.</p><p>"Space Scouts honour." He saluted.</p><p>"I'll see if I can find anything on the government websites. See if they picked anything up," Mickey told them. "I'm guessing they haven't changed the passwords?"</p><p>"No idea. Wouldn't have thought so, they're not all that bright," Jack told him. "I'll get Tosh and Ianto scanning the scene too, see if they come up with anything their end."</p><p>Mickey nodded and shook Jack's hand.</p><p>"Goodnight love. Try and get some sleep." Jackie didn't sound at all happy about leaving her daughter.</p><p>"We'll see ourselves out," Mickey said, steering Jackie out of the room.</p><p>Rose just nodded and listened as their footsteps faded.</p><p>"You could go with them, I'd call you if there was any change," Jack told her.</p><p>"No, I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>Mickey fired up his laptop and waited impatiently. He typed 'Buffalo' over and over again. It seemed Jack was right. The government never changed their password; all he had to do now was try to figure out what he was actually looking for.</p><p>He'd already checked the online weather stations and none had reported anything out of the ordinary which in itself rang alarm bells. If this were the other universe, Torchwood London would have been there in a flash to investigate and he got a little excited at the thought of starting it up again and getting it right.</p><p>The Doctor wouldn't be an enemy to Torchwood and wouldn't have to worry about them. If they managed to bring him back.</p><p>Mickey sighed; he knew things were going too well for it to be normal.</p><p>He looked round at Rose's family; they had that look. It was a look he knew well.</p><p>When Rose had first lost the Doctor they had all watched her die inside. Then she saw him again on that beach and it actually made it worse. She'd never told them what was said, she barely spoke a word for too long afterwards and the worry was plain to see on Jackie and Pete.</p><p>That worry was back again, they were worried they were going to lose Rose all over again if she lost the Doctor.</p><p>He clenched his jaw and cracked his fingers ready to search every single last page on the government sites to find anything that might be useful. He was not going to lose them. Jackie had told him that he was part of the family; that meant the Doctor was family too and he was going to do everything he could to start to repay the Doctor for every time he'd saved their lives.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>Doctor?" Rose smoothed his hair down. "I wish I knew you could hear me. I don't even know if you're really in there. Please come back. I can't do this without you. You're the one with all the answers, you're the one I go to when I'm scared or feel lonely. You always make it better. You hear me? You have to come back. I love you." She began to cry again.</p><p>"Rose," Jack said her name. "Rose, look. Look at his eyes."</p><p>As they watched, a tear formed in the corner of his eye and rolled down the side of his face.</p><p>"Doctor? You are still in there aren't you? Jack?"</p><p>"I don't know Rosie, but that's a kind of reaction. All we can do is hope and stay with him."</p><p>XxXxX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He listened to Rose's plea and he desperately wanted to wrap his arms around her. He wanted to scream that he was still there; trapped inside his mind, but when he tried nothing came out. No muscles moved. He tried gripping her hand but his fingers remained useless.</p><p>He could feel her touch. He could feel, hear and smell everything but he couldn't move or speak.</p><p>He'd tried reaching out into their minds to try to speak to them that way, but nothing happened. His body was running on the basics and he couldn't tell them how or why.</p><p>He couldn't remember a time when he'd been more scared.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>The hours had dragged and Jack watched with a sense of relief as Rose fell asleep beside the Doctor.</p><p>He'd sat alone for hours before his eyes began to sting and sleep took him over as it so rarely did.</p><p>"Jack. I need your help, Jack. I can't fix this. Do you hear me? You have to help me."</p><p>The voice snapped Jack awake. He looked around him but only found Rose still sleeping by the Doctor's side and the Doctor himself, staring up at the ceiling as always.</p><p>"Jack. I need your help, Jack. I can't fix this. Do you hear me? You have to help me."</p><p>"Okay that's creepy." It sounded like the Doctor only more mechanical. As if it was a machine talking to him. "Oh boy, you are clever!" Jack laughed, moving over to look down at the Time Lord. "That's you, right? You're using the TARDIS's voice? I want to help you Doc, I just don't know how."</p><p>"Help me," the mechanical plea came again.</p><p>"I want to," he whispered. He glanced over at Rose, sleeping peacefully, her head resting on the Doctor's hand. He smiled a little when he saw her lips moving, muttering to herself in her sleep. "Wait a minute."</p><p>Dragging his chair closer, Jack sat and lifted the Doctor's free hand. "I hope I'm right about this, otherwise I'm gona look really daft." He pressed the Time Lord's hand to the side of his face and reached out to touch Rose, completing the circle.</p><p>A white flash filled his head and he was suddenly in a room surrounded by doors.</p><p>"Blimey, took you long enough!" the Doctor's voice called across the hall.</p><p>Jack spun round to see the Doctor and Rose grinning at him.</p><p>"Oh Doc! Am I glad to see you! What's going on?"</p><p>"Someone stole my bindings."</p><p>"Your what?</p><p>"The human form is a choice for me. Someone's taken the part of me that makes my body move. My motors if you like. The thing that keeps everything connected. At the moment I'm just an entity in a shell."</p><p>"But how?" Rose asked.</p><p>"You haven't already asked? What have you been doing all this time? Or don't I want to know?" Jack asked with a chuckle.</p><p>"You'd always want to know but that's not possible." The Doctor reached out to take Rose's hand but they passed right through each other like ghosts. "None of us are really here."</p><p>"So what do we do? Without you talking us through it we're stuck."</p><p>"There may be a way out of my body but I can't leave the TARDIS. Well more accurately I wouldn't be able to leave the garden."</p><p>"The garden?"</p><p>"Yep, I…." He hesitated and lurched a little. "Oh, this isn't good."</p><p>"What isn't?" Jack stepped forward.</p><p>"I…," his breaths became shallow.</p><p>"Doctor?" Rose looked into his face. His eyes were going glassy and bloodshot. "Jack he's not breathing!"</p><p>"Shit, Doc. You gotta push us out, your lungs are failing."</p><p>The Time Lord closed his eyes and forced his family from his mind, feeling his whole body collapse like a completely dead weight. Now it was up to Jack. He could survive a while as long as his bypass system kicked in, which was looking less and less likely by the second.</p><p>"Rose, open his mouth," Jack demanded as the monitors went berserk. He started feeding a tube down the Doctor's throat. "Loop that round his neck then tie it to the tube." He passed her a strip of gauze and attached the tube to the life support.</p><p>It was agony waiting to see if the tube helped but eventually the beeping of his hearts settled into its usual, steady rhythm.</p><p>"That was close. Let's get back to him before anything else goes wrong."</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>"Doc?" Jack called out, his voice echoing down the corridors of the Doctor's mind.</p><p>A door opened and the Doctor stepped out, he looked a little pale and faded but he was still there.</p><p>"Okay?" Rose ventured, "you look a little…..see-through."</p><p>"Lack of oxygen. My mind's working harder to make me visible to you."</p><p>"Then let's make this quick before we do any more damage. You said something about the TARDIS and the garden," Jack prompted.</p><p>"In the med-bay, there's a hatch above us. In there is a sort of head-brace looking thing. I really should get round to redesigning that thing, it looks terrifying. It works like a Chameleon Arch only it stores me in the TARDIS."</p><p>"A Chameleon Arch?" Rose asked.</p><p>"It was the thing I used to become human. It rewrites DNA. Only this one doesn't, it's like saving me to a backup disc."</p><p>"So how does it work? What do we do?"</p><p>"I just need you to fasten that thing to my head; the TARDIS will do the rest."</p><p>"How will we know if it's worked?"</p><p>"I'll be in the garden."</p><p>"But why…"</p><p>"Not now," Jack interrupted. "We'll have plenty of time for that later. Let's get one thing done at a time, before he fades away completely."</p><p>"Hey! I'm still here!" the Doctor complained.</p><p>"Only just. Come on Doc, time to hit eject."</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>Rose's eyes widened as she saw the equipment. It looked like something from a horror film, so many wires and bolts.</p><p>"That doesn't actually screw into his head does it?" she asked, feel sick at the very thought as she lifted the Doctor's head from the bed.</p><p>"I have no idea, Rosie. We just have to trust him and the TARDIS. She's in charge now," Jack told her as he slipped the frame on.</p><p>There was a hissing sound and the clamps went down hard onto the Doctor's skull, biting into his skin.</p><p>"Well, I guess that answers that question," Jack sighed as a small trickle of blood seeped from the Doctor's forehead. "I hope it's meant to do that."</p><p>"Now what?"</p><p>"I guess we wait."</p><p>Rose shook her head. "No, I'm not waiting around. Control room."</p><p>"What?" Jack took off after her as she sprinted from the room.</p><p>"If I can understand Gallifreyan, then I should be able to understand what's on the monitors. Maybe I can work out how to see what she's doing!"</p><p>Jack grinned behind her as she skidded to a halt at the control panel. "You are so much like him sometimes."</p><p>He could see her working things out; biting her lip as she tried to remember what was what. Speaking and understanding were one thing, seeing it written down was something else and it took her a few moments to find her way around.</p><p>"There!" she practically squealed in delight as she pulled up another page of circles and hexagons. "She's at 38 so far."</p><p>"So it's working?"</p><p>"Looks like it. I hope."</p><p>Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. "We'll fix him."</p><p>Rose nodded against his chest. "I can't believe I miss him already! How pathetic is that?"</p><p>"Not in the slightest. You two are so close that you're practically two halves of the same thing. When one of you is missing the other feels it. He'll probably kill me if he ever found out I told you this but….when he's not sleeping he comes to find me and we play cards and chat, generally fill the time until you wake up. But I swear every ten minutes he pauses and concentrates. It took me a while to work it out; I thought he was trying to use some kind of x-ray vision or something but he's not. He's reaching out to see if you're awake yet. That man misses you from the minute you leave his side."</p><p>Rose looked up at him incredulously.</p><p>"Don't ever tell him I told you that! At least let him keep the illusion of having some secrets."</p><p>"I promise," she whispered.</p><p>Jack chuckled. "What you don't realise, Rose Tyler, is that you are such a whirlwind that when you stop it feels like time stands still, especially for those of us who rarely sleep. And that can be incredibly lonely. I'll bet when it was just the two of you he did the same. Just itching for you to wake up; like a child on Christmas morning waiting for his parents to wake so he can open his presents."</p><p>Rose's eyes shone as she smiled at him, but the spell was broken as the consol's bell sounded.</p><p>"Looks like we're ready," Jack nodded.</p><p>Rose ran from the control room as fast as her legs would go. Pounding down the corridor and bursting into the garden, the sight before her made her cry out.</p><p>There he was, hands stuffed in his pockets, staring out at the horizon.</p><p>When he heard her cry out he turned, moving to meet her as she threw herself into his arms.</p><p>She listened for his heart beats, aching for them to soothe her. Squeezing him tighter she frowned and pulled away from him.</p><p>"It's not me, Rose; I'm in the med-bay, remember?"</p><p>"I know I just didn't expect you to be so….hard, I can't hear your hearts beating."</p><p>"That's because I'm not real." He tapped against his chest and a dull hollow sound reached her ears. "I'm just hard light, that's all. Think of me as a hologram you can touch."</p><p>"It's not fair, I miss you. I know you've only been gone for a few hours but…"</p><p>"Believe me sweetheart, I do too. I'm stuck in there hearing every word you say, wanting to tell so much and I can't get my damn body to do anything. I can hear you and feel your hand in mine but I can't tighten my fingers round yours. I can't even turn my head to look at you; all I can see is that damn white ceiling, which by the way we really need to dust; there's a cobweb right above me. And I can't even change my bloody eye-line! Nothing moves Rose. Nothing, I'm stuck in that position and I swear whatever spider lives in that web is going to come down in the middle of the night and crawl across my face."</p><p>Rose laughed in spite of her upset but it soon died as she saw the look in his eyes. He was as scared as she was.</p><p>"We'll fix it, yeah? Whatever did this to you, we'll put it right, 'cause I am not living the rest of my ridiculously long life without you. For a start, that will leave me with just Jack to play with, and we all know he's inclined to stray. I like the loyal ones myself."</p><p>The Doctor raised an eyebrow and gave her a lopsided grin but it looked wrong.</p><p>Jack walked through the door and smiled. "Good to see you looking so…." he frowned, "plastic."</p><p>"Thanks." The Doctor chuckled.</p><p>"So why the garden?" Jack asked.</p><p>"Because it's the only room in the TARDIS that is a complete virtual reality. Nothing here is real, including me."</p><p>"Why don't you <em>feel</em> real though? I mean everything else here does, the grass, the trees. I know it's not real but it feels real. You don't," Rose questioned, taking his cold, hard hand.</p><p>"The TARDIS has never had to create a person before, she's not been taught and it's not a natural thing for her. She can recreate the rest of nature but this is completely new."</p><p>"How does it feel?" Jack asked.</p><p>"It doesn't." the Doctor shrugged.</p><p>"Doesn't what?"</p><p>"Doesn't feel like anything. I can move but I can't feel anything outside of my own body. I can feel what's happening to my body in the med-bay but….It's a half life."</p><p>XxXxX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose chewed her lip and fought back the tears that were forming. One version of her Doctor couldn't feel her and the other could move or talk.</p><p>The Time Lord looked at her and sighed, pulling her into his cold, hard embrace, wishing desperately that he could feel her and comfort her properly.</p><p>"I suppose it was due," Rose mumbled.</p><p>"What was?"</p><p>"You, getting into trouble. Three months without; if you don't count Gray breaking into our room, or me getting thrown around. At least we knew how to fight that."</p><p>"And there's another problem, only a small one but a problem none the less."</p><p>"Oh god, what?"</p><p>"Um….well…It's something I really need Jack to solve," he winced as he saw the hurt flash across Rose's face. "It's just Jack must've had some kind of medical training with the Time Agency right?" he looked at Jack for confirmation.</p><p>"Yeah, why?"</p><p>"So did I!" Rose told him.</p><p>"What kind?"</p><p>"The usual first Aid."</p><p>"Yeah, I need something a little more….." he scrunched up his face and ran his fingers down his throat as he tried to find the right term. "Delicate."</p><p>"What's up, Doc?" Jack prompted.</p><p>"I need you to be a grown up for a start."</p><p>"Oooh, harsh," the Time Agent chuckled. "Spit it out."</p><p>"There are certain things that my insides are still doing and unfortunately can't complete by itself."</p><p>"Such as?"</p><p>The Doctor hesitated. "Ablutions."</p><p>"What?" Rose asked.</p><p>The Doctor sighed. "I'mdyingforapissbutcan'tgo," he rushed.</p><p>"I'm sorry did you just say the word 'piss'?" Jack clarified.</p><p>"Might've done."</p><p>"I can't believe you said 'piss'!"</p><p>"Jack! Seriously, I'm desperate in there."</p><p>"So you want me to change the sheets?"</p><p>"Not at this second but I will soon if you don't help me."</p><p>"Right, catheter," Jack nodded heading for the door before a thought struck him. "I can't go through the stomach wall with you can I?"</p><p>The Doctor winced and shook his head.</p><p>"Typical bloke then. Right, one Foley coming up."</p><p>"And Jack?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"No messing about down there!"</p><p>"Spoil my fun!"</p><p>The Doctor looked at him sternly.</p><p>"Doc, give me some credit! I like 'em when they're a bit more of a challenge." He waggled his eyebrows as he left.</p><p>"Is that going to hurt?" Rose asked.</p><p>"It'll be a little….. uncomfortable, yes."</p><p>"'Uncomfortable'? Is that your way of saying; 'hell yes'?"</p><p>"Hell yes." The Doctor shuddered at the thought. "My eyes are going to water and I can't even make a noise or grip the bed-sheets."</p><p>"Should I go and hold your hand so you can at least feel something else?"</p><p>He looked down at her and smiled before kissing her. "Thank you." He nodded.</p><p>"I'll be right back."</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>Rose ran into the med-bay and found Jack frowning. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"It just feels….wrong. All jokes aside, this isn't something I ever thought I'd have to do."</p><p>"I don't think it was ever on his to-do list either," Rose told him, taking the Doctor's hand.</p><p>"His eyes look dry."</p><p>"They won't be in a minute," Rose winced at the thought of what he was about to feel.</p><p>"Sorry, Doc, but I'm gona have to close 'em, I don't think I can do this if you're looking up." Jack reached out and gently closed the Doctor's eye lids. He took a deep breath and returned his attention to the task at hand. "Rose, do you want to give me a hand here?"</p><p>Rose shook her head as she unzipped the Doctor's trousers. "You are such a wuss."</p><p>"I'm sure he'd prefer it if you were doing that bit. In fact I'm sure he'd prefer you doing the whole thing…" Jack sighed as he picked up the small piece of tubing.</p><p>Rose gripped the Doctor's hand and whispered in his ear as Jack carefully catheterised him.</p><p>"I never want to have to do that again," Jack sighed, flopping onto a stool at the Doctor's bed-side.</p><p>"I think it's safe to say the Doctor wants the same thing."</p><p>"Shall we get back to him?"</p><p>Rose nodded and waited for Jack to leave the room before turning back to her lover. She placed a soft lingering kiss on his lips and lifted his hand to her cheek before leaving him.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>As Jack entered the garden his phone began to ring. "Harkness."</p><p>"Jack? It's Mickey."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Oh right. Whatever hit the Doctor wasn't lightning. It's got UNIT going nuts. Every one of their scanners is going full blast. They think its alien and not of the friendly kind."</p><p>"Are they ever? So do they have any idea what it is?" Jack spotted the Doctor straight away, lying on the grass and went to join him.</p><p>"Not yet, they're having trouble finding where it came from. Their technology isn't as advanced as whatever created that thing."</p><p>"But the TARDIS might be."</p><p>"That's what I thought. How's the Doctor?"</p><p>"His mind is still here. We managed to upload it to the TARDIS so now we have a hard light hologram in the garden and his paralysed body in the Med-bay, while whatever it is that keeps him whole is floating somewhere in the universe."</p><p>The Doctor looked up at Jack with red rimmed eyes and Jack frowned for a moment.</p><p>"But he's okay?" Mickey asked.</p><p>"Well if you call having your existence separated into three as being 'okay'…."</p><p>"But he can talk, knows what's happening?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Good. How's Rose doing?"</p><p>"Oh, you know Rose."</p><p>"Panicking but trying to hide it, right?"</p><p>"Give that man a pint of the good stuff. Hang on all pass you to the Doctor." He covered the mouth piece with his hand. "You okay?"</p><p>"That hurt," he squeaked taking the phone from Jack. He cleared his throat as Jack winced. "Mickey. You okay?" He rubbed his eyes.</p><p>"Me? I'm not the one who's apparently all over the universe."</p><p>"Have you got something?"</p><p>"Not much that can help right now. UNIT have gone nuts over this. They've got Agents all over the world trying to scan this thing's source, working backwards from the last signal but it's taking them forever. Their equipment isn't sophisticated enough. It looks like they've got something in the works that they're working from. Looks like they may have managed to create something that's already out there and in use."</p><p>"Any idea what theirs is meant to do?"</p><p>"Who UNIT's? Can't tell, I haven't uncovered that file yet. This is just going on communications between the offices. They've even got a crew out in Roswell on this. They seem a little scared to be honest."</p><p>"They're not the only ones." The Doctor started to stand and thought better of it, gingerly sitting back down on the grass, biting his lip. His outside might not be able to feel anything but his insides definitely could and it hurt. "Right," he continued tightly, more to himself than anything as he cursed in Gallifreyan.</p><p>"Say again, I didn't hear that."</p><p>"Nothing. Is there anything we could use? Something we may be able to get the TARDIS to search for?"</p><p>"Jack and me was just saying the same thing."</p><p>The overwhelming urge to correct Mickey's grammar was cut short as Rose plonked herself down beside him and sighed. "Any chance you can send over what you've got?" he asked instead.</p><p>"You're still outside in the square, right?"</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"I'll bring it down."</p><p>"Mickey you are a star."</p><p>"Just don't forget it."</p><p>"As if you'd let me," the Doctor chuckled, ending the call.</p><p>"Alright?" Rose asked.</p><p>"It hurt. A LOT," he pouted slightly in spite of the situation.</p><p>"Well it's over now."</p><p>"Until I have to take it out."</p><p>Rose winced at the thought.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>Rose met Mickey and Jackie at the front door and led them to the garden.</p><p>"Wow, that's… you look really weird," Mickey blurted as Jackie looked him over, before they sat down beside him.</p><p>"Good. At least I look how I feel. What have you got?"</p><p>"I need an internet connection."</p><p>"After all this time you don't have wi-fi? What sort of outfit were you running?"</p><p>Rose giggled as she sat down behind the Doctor and passed the sonic screwdriver over his shoulder. "Thought you might need it," she shrugged when he frowned, then wrapped her arms around his torso, peering at the computer screen.</p><p>With a grin the Doctor zapped the lap top. "There, you now have the internet anywhere in the world. What did you find?"</p><p>Mickey was jolted slightly by the Doctor's abruptness but he shook it off and opened the screen. "There, they get so far over London and then it just disappears. Doesn't even go out into space."</p><p>"So whatever it is, it's from Earth?" Jackie asked.</p><p>"Looks like it," Jack answered as the Doctor peered closer at the screen.</p><p>"Not from this Earth," the Time Lord told them. "Look, it's like it punches through out of nowhere and is then sucked back."</p><p>"Like a snake's tongue," Mickey added.</p><p>"Right. It appears out of the ether."</p><p>"Can we trace it?" Jack asked.</p><p>"There might be some residual energy that the TARDIS might be able to use," the Doctor sighed. "It's a bit of a long shot though. It wasn't there for all that long and it was a few hours ago now." He ran his fingers through his hologram hair and Rose giggled.</p><p>"Sorry, it's just even like this; you can still muss your hair up."</p><p>The Doctor smiled; glad she didn't seem to be panicking too badly. She was hiding it well if she was, but there was something in her eyes that he couldn't quite pin down and that worried him a little. "Right, I'm stuck in here, so you lot are going to have to fly solo on this one."</p><p>Rose and Mickey both reached into their pockets and produced mobile phones. "If you Sonic them then they'll both work anywhere in the universe right? Well, Mickey keeps one; we take the other and ta-dah! Trans-dimensional walkie talkies!" Rose grinned, kissing the back of his cold, hard neck.</p><p>"Where did you learn a word like that?" the Doctor teased.</p><p>"Oh well, see I have this friend who's brilliant at that sort of stuff. You've met Mickey, right?"</p><p>The Doctor chuckled in spite of the situation. "First things first. Let's load the last trace onto the TARDIS consol and see where that takes us."</p><p>"Erm, one slight problem with that. Rose can understand the TARDIS when it's already going but we haven't got a clue where to start," Jack pointed out.</p><p>"Which is why I have to leave the garden."</p><p>"But you can't, you said so yourself."</p><p>"I can't, but my mind can. It means that I'm going to disappear. The TARDIS can't sustain the hologram <em>and </em>keep my mind safe and working outside of the virtual reality."</p><p>"But you were a hologram when you sent me home," Rose bit her lip.</p><p>"That was a recorded message. This is completely different. When you're done I should wake up in my own body."</p><p>"Is it going to hurt?"</p><p>"I don't know, sweetheart, it's never happened to me before."</p><p>Rose nodded and took a deep breath. "So, what do I do?"</p><p>XxXxX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Rose, what are the numbers across the screen?" the Doctor's voice came from the control panel.</p><p>"Hang on…," she looked at the monitor and concentrated. She could do this, she knew how to read them, it was all about the number of semicircles and hexagons there were in the initial hexagon, or was it an octagon? Wait, now was not the time.</p><p>"Come on Rose," Jack muttered.</p><p>"Take your time Rose. You can do this, you know you can. You did it earlier. It just takes time," the Doctor soothed.</p><p>"It's '6,8,7,2,9,5,6'. What does that mean?"</p><p>"Since when have you been able to understand that gobbledegook?" Jackie asked.</p><p>"The first two are the year code," the Doctor continued, ignoring Jackie's question. "Which makes it 14, the last three are the century, which is 20. The middle two are co-ordinates based on the TARDIS positioning system."</p><p>"So it came from the future. 2014? And we've got the co-ordinates. What are we waiting for?" Jack asked impatiently. "All I have to do is set that into my wrist strap and we're off."</p><p>"That way of travelling isn't fun, Captain."</p><p>"No but if someone's after you then they won't think twice about taking possession of the TARDIS. We leave you here and they don't stand a chance of winning."</p><p>"He's got a point," Mickey agreed looking at Rose who nodded.</p><p>"We'll be fine. Mum can stay and keep an eye on you." She looked at her mother who sighed and nodded.</p><p>"I suppose I'll have to," she rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.</p><p>"I just need to do something. I'll only be a few minutes," Rose told them, before rushing out of the control room.</p><p>"I think she's heading back to the garden to see you, Doctor," Jack said.</p><p>"Already one step ahead of you. See you all later, hopefully."</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>By the time Rose had burst through the door to the garden the Doctor was already waiting.</p><p>He smiled at her as she ran towards him. He didn't feel the same but she didn't care, having any part of him was fine by her.</p><p>Throwing her arms around him, she laughed as he lifted her off the ground. He loved that sound. It was something he knew he'd never tire of and, although he couldn't feel it, he kissed her slowly.</p><p>"I'll replace that with a proper one when you get back," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers.</p><p>"You better," she sniffed as she pressed a quick kiss to his lips before running to the door. "Quicker we go, quicker we get you back right?"</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"Ig amlor zo an enty me ameour," she told him before blowing a kiss and disappearing.</p><p>"Me too," he sighed and waited a moment before allowing the TARDIS to switch him off.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>Rose had one more stop to make before rejoining the rest of the family. Taking a deep breath she pushed open the door to the med-bay and walked over to the Doctor.</p><p>A lump formed in her throat as she looked at him. He looked so helpless and the cage around his head doing nothing to calm or reassure her.</p><p>Leaning down she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Only fair that you get to feel one too," she whispered, giving his hand a squeeze. "We'll be back."</p><p>Straightening up she took a deep breath and clenched her jaw.</p><p>She wasn't going to let them win. At first she had been terrified, now she was just plain angry. They couldn't leave well enough alone. Someone always had to ruin things.</p><p>Well not this time. This time they were going to be sorry but an apology wasn't going to cut it, not now.</p><p>Taking one last look at his pale face, Rose stalked out of the med-bay, ready for a fight.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>Jack looked up and raised an eyebrow when Rose reappeared. Her hoodie was gone and in its place was a small black leather jacket and she looked serious. In fact serious was an understatement, she looked plain furious.</p><p>"Everything okay, Rosie?"</p><p>"I'm ready," she said with a tight smile. "Mum, you sure you're okay to keep an eye on him?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Okay, well, if you want to talk to him he'll probably be in the garden; otherwise just keep an eye on his monitors."</p><p>"What if I'm in the garden and something happens in the medi-whatsit?"</p><p>"You'll know, he'll tell you what and how to fix it. Just be careful of all the wires and tubes. He can feel it all."</p><p>"We'll be fine, go!"</p><p>"Mickey, keep searching. I've got my mobile if you need us okay?"</p><p>"Stop fussing and go find 'im," Jackie demanded. "Blimey, anybody would think you were leaving the country for good."</p><p>Rose smiled in spite of herself and nodded, stepping outside into the square.</p><p>"Are you really okay?" Jack asked as he closed the door behind them.</p><p>She looked up at him and he saw the gold in her eyes. "I'm….annoyed."</p><p>"Really?! You don't say." Jack's voice was laced with sarcasm.</p><p>"Okay, I'm so far passed annoyed that furious isn't even close. Oncoming Storm has got nothing on me. Let's find 'em and make them sorry."</p><p>"Just keep your head Rosie. No use in getting yourself injured."</p><p>"Oh I don't intend to."</p><p>"Right then," he took her hand and wrapped it round his wrist computer. "Take a deep breath because this really isn't comfortable."</p><p>Rose nodded and squeezed her eyes shut.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>"Blimey!" she gasped, holding onto her head. "You weren't kidding. No wonder the TARDIS is so bumpy. Next time I won't blame the Doctor."</p><p>Jack cracked his neck one way then the other.</p><p>"So, where do we look now?"</p><p>"Well, the best way of finding someone who's been dragged through as particles is to do a DNA scan. So…." He punched buttons on his consol.</p><p>"Is there anything that thing can't do?"</p><p>"Can't make a good cup of coffee," Jack muttered.</p><p>Rose smirked. "You miss him, don't you?"</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Ianto."</p><p>Jack's fingers paused. "Sometimes. A bit. But then it goes away pretty quickly. We just don't work."</p><p>"I used to say that about me and the Doctor."</p><p>"That's just because he's alien and your not."</p><p>"At least you're the same species. Well almost. I know you're a bit of a mixture but you're mostly human."</p><p>"And you're getting pretty close to being scanned as a Gallifreyan."</p><p>"My DNA still scans as human, just with two hearts."</p><p>"You and the Doctor are so alike sometimes. You love the same things and you've made a home together. Ianto wants me always on Earth, I can't do that. That's not me, never has been really and the time came when I had to choose. And I'd choose you and the Doctor any time. As long as you'll have me."</p><p>"Always," Rose smiled. "You know that. Just one thing tough? If it's the Doctor's night for sleeping, don't come bounding into the room first thing in the morning to wake us up, otherwise you'll find yourself sleeping in the airlock."</p><p>Jack chuckled. "Deal. Right then. Onwards!" He held out his arm for Rose to take as they began walking. "We'll get him back."</p><p>"I know. I'm not going to give them a choice about it."</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>Jackie sat herself down beside the paralysed Time Lord. He looked even worse than before, with the cage around his head and tube in his mouth. She felt tears prick at her eyes.</p><p>"Oh sweetheart! What's happened to you?" Her eyes travelled over his covered body and spotted the catheter tube coming out from under a sheet.</p><p>It was a far cry from the sick Doctor they'd had in their flat at Christmas. There was no dignity here, no hope that he wasn't in pain while he was unconscious, she already knew he must be.</p><p>"Well, Rose asked me to check up on you, although I think it's more to try and stop me worrying about her. That's not going to happen though. I know you're as worried as me, I'm sure you are…. I wanted to say something to you before. I wanted to say thank you and I never really got a chance. Thank you for looking after my girl. It's so good to see her so happy and I know that's because of you. I give you a hard time sometimes but that's just because she's always going to be my little girl. But she's chosen you." Jackie sighed. "How many mums can say that their daughter is sleeping with an alien? I'd get locked up! I might not understand a lot about what's out there and what you all get up to, but I know love when I see it….. Listen to me rabbiting on to the unconscious you. Still, I suppose you can hear me. Mickey's gone back to the flat; he's keeping an eye on the news and weather channels. So it's just you and me." She pursed her lips and looked around the room. "Ooo, there's a nasty cobweb right above you. Let's see if I can get rid of it."</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>Jack was about to kick the door in when Rose stopped him. He looked round at her and saw her eyes glowing. "Rose, this probably isn't a good idea."</p><p>"I think it's a great idea," she countered. Motioning to the door, she used the energy inside her to fling it open.</p><p>Jack didn't think he'd ever seen her so angry and controlled at the same time.</p><p>Rose charged through, ignoring his advice to stay behind him. "You've got to be kidding me," she moaned as she came face to face with the kidnapper.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Rose?! Wow, I never thought you'd come!"</p><p>"Trust me, it wasn't because I want to," she snarled.</p><p>"You know him?" Jack asked, training his gun on the young man.</p><p>"Yeah. We picked him up in a museum when I first met a Dalek. The Doctor agreed to let him come along with us. Should've listened to his instinct not me, 'cause when we took him to the future he got himself implanted and downloaded a load of information that would make him rich."</p><p>"Implanted?" Jack asked.</p><p>Rose clicked her fingers.</p><p>"Very funny," Adam snarled, clicking his own fingers.</p><p>She clicked hers again causing the portal in Adam's head to open again.</p><p>"Are you finished?" he demanded.</p><p>"Not yet, but how far I go depends on you."</p><p>"I don't understand."</p><p>"Let the Doctor go."</p><p>Adam frowned. "I don't have him."</p><p>"We really don't have time for this, let him go now. You're killing him."</p><p>"Rose, I don't have him."</p><p>"Look kid, it's no good lying to us. We did a DNA scan and the Doctor is on your premises," Jack told him.</p><p>"Honestly I have no idea…"</p><p>Rose cut him off by levitating him from the floor.</p><p>"What the hell?"</p><p>"Don't piss off Bad Wolf," Jack smirked.</p><p>"One last time, before I throw you clear across the room; where is he?" Rose demanded</p><p>"I don't have him."</p><p>She lifted her arms and lifted him higher before turning him upside down.</p><p>"I swear! I swear I don't have him. I tried to pull him through but it got some ghost," Adam told her.</p><p>"Let me guess; tall, thin, wearing a pin-striped suit?" Jack queried.</p><p>"Yeah," Adam whimpered.</p><p>Just then, the front door banged open again.</p><p>"Rose?"</p><p>She spun round at the familiar voice. "Mickey? What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I was going to ask you the same thing; I thought the Doctor took you off to see the Phoenix nebula."</p><p>"Looks like we have a crossing of timelines here," Jack told him. "We're still at the point of paralysed Doctor."</p><p>"That was years ago!"</p><p>"Six to be exact."</p><p>"Wow, this whole thing really does mess with your head."</p><p>"What are you doing here anyway?" Rose asked.</p><p>"We got alerts of plans being stolen by a computer hacker." Mickey looked up at the floating boy and frowned. "What's that all about?"</p><p>"Oh, that's Adam, he's stolen part of the Doctor and it's killing him, remember?"</p><p>"His body is beginning to shut down, so far his lungs have given up. As far as we know," Jack explained, suddenly wondering how they'd know if something else went wrong.</p><p>"And how is he floating there?"</p><p>"That would be me." Rose waved her hand and let the boy drop with a heavy thud onto the concrete floor.</p><p>"Oh, right, the Bad Wolf thing. Gotcha. So where's the Doctor?"</p><p>"That's just what I was asking. The ghost in the pin-stripes, where is he?" Jack asked, stalking over to Adam and dragging him to his feet.</p><p>"In the vault. I didn't know what else to do with him."</p><p>Jack and Mickey both took aim at the metal door and fired their weapons. Rose didn't even wait a heart beat before she began to haul the door open.</p><p>There in the middle of the vault shuffling from one foot to the other was a ghost of the Doctor.</p><p>Cautiously Rose stepped towards it, searching its face. There was nothing behind the eyes; there was no soul there; that was safely on the TARDIS.</p><p>"Is he okay?" Mickey asked coming up behind her.</p><p>"I guess. This isn't really him; it's just part of him. The real him is stuck in the TARDIS' memory so the sooner we get this back where it belongs the better."</p><p>"So let's do it," Jack said.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"See now you think we haven't come prepared, don't you?" Mickey smirked. He motioned for one of his team to come over, producing a laptop.</p><p>"Please tell me you can trace what he did and reverse it with that," Jack asked; an excited glint in his eye.</p><p>"You know this world's Torchwood better than me, Jack," the young man's smirked transformed into a full on grin.</p><p>"Mickey I would kiss you if I didn't think you'd get scared."</p><p>"Wouldn't Ianto get jealous?"</p><p>Rose was looking at him, her eyes shining and a watery smile creeping across her face. Mickey was saving the Doctor, really saving him. Not just tracing things through government files and websites, giving them the information, but actually saving him.</p><p>She'd never been more proud or glad to still be able to call him a friend. After everything they had been through, after everything that she had put him through since she met the Doctor, he was still helping them.</p><p>She could argue it's because Torchwood needed the Doctor, no matter how good they were, but there was something about the way Mickey looked up at her and smiled that told her this wasn't business, this was personal.</p><p>"You wanted the Doctor, why?" Jack demanded, shoving Adam into a chair.</p><p>"I need him to fix me. I've been hiding in here for the last 18 months."</p><p>"My heart bleeds," Rose scoffed.</p><p>"He dumped me here!"</p><p>"This is where you belong! You betrayed him! There are enough people out there ready to betray him without having one on his ship. Why should he have let you stay? Because you have a hole in your head? That's down to you, you did that to yourself and it backfired. Too bad."</p><p>"Remind me never to annoy her again," Mickey whispered.</p><p>Jack bobbed his eyebrows in agreement.</p><p>"Rose, I'm an outcast. They tried to lock me up, do experiments on me."</p><p>"And you think the Doctor's obligated to save you, yeah?"</p><p>"Well, yeah."</p><p>"You're so full of it. All you've done is prove to Torchwood and UNIT that you're dangerous."</p><p>Adam looked at her wide-eyed as Mickey signalled his staff to take him away.</p><p>"UNIT can have you," Mickey growled as they passed.</p><p>"Rose please!" he pleaded.</p><p>Rose sighed, "Wait a second."</p><p>"Rose, what are you doing?" Jack hissed.</p><p>She walked up to Adam and looked at him for a moment, before raising her hand and clicking her fingers. "Couldn't resist," she told him with a grin before backing away from him.</p><p>"Got it!" Mickey yelled with glee. "I'm into his main frame. All I have to do now is locate the last commands on his server and….. Okay we're ready. Just one question, how do we get a ghost to stand on a platform?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Rose asked.</p><p>Mickey pointed over to Adam's equipment. "That thing there is where the Doctor appeared. We need him back on that platform to send him back to the TARDIS."</p><p>"And pray the TARDIS can put him back together," Jack muttered.</p><p>Rose sighed and peered into the vault. "Maybe he can hear us, or understand us?" She walked towards the ghost. "Doctor? We need you to walk forward."</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>Jackie looked back at the Doctor. Nothing had changed; everything was beeping as it had been since they'd arrived.</p><p>She'd tidied and cleaned all that she could in the med-bay and was now seriously considering putting the Doctor's beakers in height order and colour co-ordinating his sheets.</p><p>"I'm sorry Doctor but I really need the loo. I'm going to have to leave you for a while, 'cause Lord only knows where the nearest loo is in this place. I won't be long," she assured him. "Just don't go and do anything stupid while I'm away. Got it? Or I'll kill ya myself."</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>"I can't believe that actually worked!" Rose breathed as the Doctor took the last few steps on to the platform.</p><p>"There must be some kind of consciousness in it's make up somewhere," Jack said, equally stunned.</p><p>"Who cares?! Let's just get him out of here!" Mickey exclaimed.</p><p>"Right, do it."</p><p>"Rose get back, this thing doesn't look very stable, there may be a bit of stray energy." Jack took Rose's hand and pulled her to his side. "He'll be alright."</p><p>Rose took a deep breath and nodded.</p><p>Mickey held his breath as his hand shook over the keyboard. If this didn't work the Doctor would be lost and Rose would never forgive him.</p><p>Closing his eyes he pressed enter and waited. He heard the machinery power up and a bright flash lit the room before a crack and a spark forced his eyes open again.</p><p>"What's happening?" Jack demanded looking round at the young man.</p><p>"It's over loading. Must be what caused the mistake in the first place."</p><p>"Well is it going to work?"</p><p>"I hope so."</p><p>"Jack!" Rose shouted as cables came free and swung towards them, showering the room with sparks.</p><p>Jack dragged Rose to the floor and covered her as the machinery tore itself apart. "Turn it off!" he yelled.</p><p>"I'm trying!" Mickey snapped, ducking as sparks flew over him. Grabbing the laptop, he dived under the desk for shelter. His fingers flew frantically over the keys, trying every command he could think of that meant 'abort'.</p><p>XxXxX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Machinery hissed as the cage released its grip on his head and he began to choke on the oxygen tube that was previously keeping him alive. Filling his lungs he breathed out pulling on the tube as he did.</p><p>He blinked a few times against the light before awkwardly pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes and carefully sitting upright. The world shifted slightly and he reached out to grip the sides of the bed.</p><p>Taking a deep breath and with great effort, he removed the drip from his hand and looked down, dreading the removal of the other tube that entered his body. He was glad Rose and Jack weren't around, it meant he could yell out as loud as he liked.</p><p>"Rassilion," he rasped, his eyes watering as he dropped the catheter tube into the bin beside the bed. He cursed again as he pulled his underwear and trousers on, realising how uncoordinated his muscles were.</p><p>The Doctor staggered from the med-bay to the control room, time to find help and civilisation.</p><p>Flicking switches and pulling levers like a puppet with only half its strings intact, he lurched round the control panel before stumbling to the doors.</p><p>"Hello," he said, practically falling out of the TARDIS as his foot got caught on the doorframe.</p><p>"Blimey! You alright?" Mickey asked, jumping up from the sofa, catching him and propping him upright.</p><p>"What are you doing up here?" Jackie asked, running into the living room from the kitchen. "I've barely been gone ten minutes!"</p><p>"Don't suppose you could help me over to the sofa?" the Doctor asked.</p><p>"Sure. You sure you're okay?" Mickey asked again, uncertain of how much of this was normal.</p><p>"I could use some help. I seem to be having trouble getting my muscles to work in the right order." He looked up at Jackie. "Don't suppose I could scrounge a cup of tea?"</p><p>Jackie rolled her eyes, typical Doctor. "Only if you do yourself up. Don't want you walking around and exposing yourself to all and sundry." She pointed to his shirt and trousers.</p><p>"Absolutely, quite right." He nodded as she left. "Where is everybody?"</p><p>"Pete's taken Tom out, Jack and Rose aren't back yet."</p><p>"They should have taken the TARDIS. Mickey, I'm really sorry but I need you to do me a favour."</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"Dress me."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I can't work buttons and zips. I've tried. I wouldn't ask but…."</p><p>Mickey raised his hands. "Fine. Just never talk about it."</p><p>"Trust me, after being prodded and poked, you doing up my fly is the least embarrassing thing that's happened over the last few days."</p><p>"It's good to see you up and about, Boss. Well, about anyway."</p><p>"Thank you. For everything."</p><p>Mickey shrugged and blushed slightly as he finished buttoning the Doctor's shirt. "Easy when you know where to look. Right, zipper time."</p><p>The front door banged open as frantic voices filled the hall.</p><p>"Looks like they noticed you weren't downstairs," Mickey chuckled as he heard Jack swear that he was going to kill the Doctor.</p><p>"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Rose yelled as she burst into the living room.</p><p>"Hello sweetheart," the Doctor grinned.</p><p>"Don't you 'hello sweetheart' me! You scared the life out of me!"</p><p>"Oi! The front door is still on its hinges, did you want to go out and give it another go?!" Jackie yelled appearing with a cup of tea.</p><p>"Sorry, Jackie," Jack muttered, glaring at the Time Lord.</p><p>She held out the cup to the Doctor who lifted wobbly arms.</p><p>"Don't suppose you've got a straw?" he asked sheepishly.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Rose asked, all annoyance suddenly gone.</p><p>"My muscles aren't working properly. They've spent too long disconnected to the rest of me, so they're a little confused. It's a bit like when you've slept on your arm and you can move it but not for anything useful."</p><p>Rose took the mug from her mother and wrapped his hands around it, lifting it to his lips.</p><p>Taking a sip, he rested his head back against the sofa and his lips twitched. Rose guessed it was meant to be a smile.</p><p>"Best tea in London," she grinned.</p><p>"Can't argue there," the Doctor sighed.</p><p>"Blimey, a compliment coming from him!" Jackie exclaimed. "Quick, Mickey, note the date and time!" She smirked at the Doctor for a moment before giving him a full smile. "How are you feeling anyway?"</p><p>"Careful, Jackie. That sounded suspiciously like you care about me, in front of people too! Dangerous business that."</p><p>"You're feeling better then?" She folded her arms across her chest and gave him a half-hearted glare. He <em>had</em>heard what she'd said to him earlier, she could see it in his</p><p>Eyes; but things were going to carry on as normal, always teasing each other, and that was fine with her</p><p>"You look tired," Jack observed, moving to sit on the coffee table in front of him.</p><p>"And you're all fussing," the Doctor told them.</p><p>"Well what else are we supposed to do?" Jackie asked. "It's not like you were struck down with a cold or anything normal. Or that <em>you're</em> normal come to that."</p><p>The Doctor rolled his head to look at Rose. "Who was it?"</p><p>"Adam," she told him, wiping away the trickle of blood that was running from one of the needle wounds on his head.</p><p>His brow furrowed. "Adam? Why is that name familiar?"</p><p>"We picked him up in Van Statten's museum."</p><p>"Ah the pretentious, calculating, over-ambitious little…."</p><p>"Yes!" Rose cut him off. "He was actually trying to pull you through completely but managed to mess it up."</p><p>"Dragging only part of me through. So much for the boy genius," the Doctor rolled his eyes.</p><p>"You should have seen our girl, Doc. She was magnificent. I mean she strolled in there and showed him who was boss. I've never seen a man cower before anyone the way he did in front of Rose. Think the glowing amber eyes might have had something to do with it."</p><p>The Doctor went rigid for a moment. "Glowing amber?"</p><p>"I controlled it. I kept control the whole time. I knew exactly what I was doing," Rose grinned at him.</p><p>"You used Bad Wolf?"</p><p>Rose's smiled faltered. "Its okay, no one got hurt," she assured him.</p><p>"What's all this about now?" Jackie asked, looking at Mickey who shrugged.</p><p>"Oh god, there's so much you need to catch up on," Rose moaned. "Tell ya what. How about tomorrow I come and explain everything?"</p><p>"Why tomorrow? Why not now?"</p><p>"Because there's a load to tell you and I'm knackered. Tell ya what, how about we go shopping ooh, and I could get my hair done, it's been ages! That's alright isn't it?" Rose looked at the Doctor.</p><p>"As long as you're not expecting me to come and carry the bags," he told her with a smirk.</p><p>"But you love shops. You always say there should be a little shop everywhere."</p><p>"That's one shop in a hospital. Your shopping centres are a whole different matter."</p><p>"Wimp," Rose grinned.</p><p>"It's called being a bloke," Mickey told her.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>The Doctor carefully made his way through the TARDIS, as Rose giggled at his side.</p><p>"It's like watching Bambi take his first steps," she laughed.</p><p>"Feels like it too. How'd he manage it? That's what I don't understand."</p><p>"According to Mickey he stole the plans for the teleporter from UNIT but they weren't finished."</p><p>"Mickey didn't say anything, how did he get back before you?"</p><p>"Not this Mickey, future Mickey. If it wasn't for him we would probably still be there, trying to get you home."</p><p>"Mickey the not-such-an-idiot saves the day. Wouldn't be the first time." The Doctor leant back against the wall for a moment and pulled her into his arms.</p><p>"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked.</p><p>He frowned at her for a moment before giving her a smile. "It'll have to be a quick one; my legs are going to give way if they stay here much longer." He cupped her face and pressed a lingering kiss to her lips.</p><p>Rose grinned against his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Come on; let's get you in that bath."</p><p>"Are you trying to tell me something Miss Tyler?" he asked sniffing.</p><p>"Yes, there's blood caked in your hair and I don't like it," she told him honestly.</p><p>He nodded. "Lead on."</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>"Do you think she's going to be alright on her own with him?" Jackie asked.</p><p>"Who, Rose? Trust me, if anyone can look after that man it's her," Jack assured her. "He's too stubborn not to try and walk it and she's too stubborn to let him do it on his own. They'll be fine."</p><p>"What are you going to do?"</p><p>"I'll give them a half hour to get through the corridors then sneak in. I could actually use the rest which is different for me."<br/>"You don't rest normally?" Mickey asked. "You're human though."</p><p>"Ah, yeah about that," Jack took a deep breath and began his long story.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>The Doctor rested back against Rose's chest as she soaped up his hair, gently removing all trace of the last few days.</p><p>"You're going to have little scars around your head where those needles were."</p><p>"Probably. Still. I'm here in once piece."</p><p>"Yeah," Rose agreed quietly.</p><p>He didn't miss the slight crack in her voice or the fact that she was holding her breath. He waited a few moments to feel her breathe out but when she didn't he twisted round to look at her. Her eyes were shining as she tried not to look at him.</p><p>He ducked his head down to look at her properly.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm just being silly," she told him, wiping her eyes. "It's just relief that you're back."</p><p>The Doctor didn't really know what to say to her, nothing that came to mind was enough. He reached up and stroked her cheek with his thumb.</p><p>"The soap's going to dry if we don't rinse your hair," she reminded him.</p><p>He leant forward and turned on the taps, ducking his head beneath them as Rose gently rubbed his scalp.</p><p>For a moment she was sure she'd heard him purr or groan and she couldn't help but smile.</p><p>Satisfied that he was soap free the Doctor sat up and ruffled his wet hair, flicking water everywhere. Then he manoeuvred himself behind Rose and pulled her against him so she could rest her head on his chest.</p><p>She sighed contentedly as his double heartbeat soothed her the way it always did. It was the one sound she could always count on.</p><p>"I missed this," she told him.</p><p>"I know. So did I. I missed you."</p><p>Rose nodded against his chest and kissed his collar bone.</p><p>"So shopping with your mother. How much should I put on that card then?"</p><p>She looked up at him and frowned. "What card?"</p><p>"My card."'</p><p>"I don't understand."</p><p>"Well, you don't have any money in this universe so you're going to need something to spend."</p><p>"You mean a credit card?!"</p><p>The Doctor chuckled as he saw the sparkle in her eyes. "Well, not quite. More like a debit card."</p><p>"You're giving me a debit card?"</p><p>"Loaning, I'm <em>loaning </em>you a debit card."</p><p>"Have I told you lately that you are the best?" Rose grinned at him.</p><p>"I always new you only wanted me for my wallet."</p><p>She scoffed. "Your wallet? Usually you don't carry one! I distinctly remember me buying the chips on our first date."</p><p>"That was the old me, not the new and improved." He grinned at her and Rose decided that it was definitely one of the best sights in the world.</p><p>"Can I buy new clothes?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Rose's smile got bigger. "And shoes?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And can I use it to get my hair done?"</p><p>"I have no idea what that means but I suppose the answer should be yes."</p><p>"Are you wrapped round my little finger?"</p><p>"I like to think of it as being comfortably influenced."</p><p>Rose raised her eyebrow.</p><p>"Yes, I am completely wrapped around your little finger, under your thumb, caught by the old ball and chain. What ever you want to call it."</p><p>She giggled and ruffled his hair. "If you're good I might even by you some jelly babies."</p><p>"I should think so too!" he exclaimed, dropping a kiss to her nose.</p><p>"Wow, an actual shopping trip in my real universe, with my mum! I never thought I'd get to do that again. Mind you, there are lots of things I never thought I'd get to do, ever."</p><p>"I know the feeling."</p><p>"Just goes to show. No one can resist me!" Rose giggled and sat up quickly before the Doctor dunked her under the bath water.</p><p>"Minx."</p><p>"It's true though."</p><p>"You still want use of that card?"</p><p>Rose gave a mock pout and nodded her head.</p><p>"Right, then help me out of this bath will you? The water's getting cold."</p><p>With an over dramatic sigh Rose stood and held out her hands to him. "The things I do for the life of luxury."</p><p>XxXxX</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The TARDIS Trio will be back in “Hunter, Hunted”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>